A Murder Close to Home
by Where's Beckett
Summary: number 11 in the "A Murder In... "Series. I should have started the story with these statements . I did not invent these characters. A very wonderful couple did. thank you Milmar. But I can send them where I want them to be. There is always a new murder mystery to interrupt these two's fun. This one is too close to home for them.
1. Chapter 1

**This story happens shortly after the Murder in the Morgue. The family dynamic is changing as they always do as we grow together.**

* * *

**A LOVE FANTASY**

In the beginning…

There were two people who could not have been more different than these two.

One was a player. Always being on the prowl for another 'fun' time. Not caring who the fun was with. Not caring where they went. Not caring who knew or what others thought about it. Never planning on letting anyone close. There had been several close that caused pain. So never getting hurt again.

The other was a hard-nosed. By the book focused individual. This one wanted to find the solution to crimes that left a trail of dead bodies and broken emotions from one side of town to the other. Never letting the opposite sex close enough to get near the heart. She had been hurt and was never going to let anyone that close again.

Neither had any plans on finding someone to change their life. Let alone the other person.

But it did happen

Richard Castle and Kate Beckett!

Opposites but 'The Force' brought them to the same place at the same time and changed both of their lives.

For him, a crime scene with a woman murdered like he did in his books. A police officer who absolutely took his breath away.

For her a man who was a little more fun to be around. Made her smile, between the moments she wanted to shoot him, but even those comments were done in jest.

Or were they?

One day the earth stopped spinning. The stars rose higher in the sky than ever before. The grass was greener and the air fresher….

He stops typing and leans back in the very uncomfortable chair in the poorly lit desk and looks around. It is the same dull hotel room it was an hour ago. It has not improved at all. Glancing back down to the computer screen he sees the horrible writing that his life has dropped down to.

'Q WHAT KIND OF TRASH IS THIS?' He asks himself

When he is not with Kate, he cannot seem to get inspired to write.

Nothing his mind brings up is even close to the inspiration that Kate Beckett brought out in him. This is not what she pulled from his mind and heart. Being away from her leaves him empty when the inspiration that was brought out in him, after all the years of marriage, is not nearby.

He stands up from the desk where he is trying to write and walks over to the window. He looks out to the beautiful ocean front view he has. Part of him wants to go out and sit by the pool or take a walk on the beach. But alone it is not the same.

/\/\/

His thoughts are interrupted by the insistent ringing of his cell phone. He looks over to the night stand to see the smiling face of the woman in question.

He swipes the screen to answer "Hey beautiful…I wish you were here"

He can sense a soft tone in her voice "me too, babe. How's the book signing going?"

"Too long. Way too long"

"Are you writing again?"

"Uh…No…I mean yes…" he looks over at the laptop with a lot of junk on the screen "

"You have been trying to do that fairy tale thing again? Haven't you?"

"Um…I never can seem to get inspired when you are so far away"

"I miss you" is her still soft words.

"Not as much as I miss you"

"Oh, Mr. Castle I assure you that I miss you more"

"Just what do you think you can do to prove it?"

"Open the door"

"What?"

"Open the door"

He looks in the direction of the entry to the hotel room. He stands and walks briskly and swings the door open.

There she stands. In all her radiance. As beautiful as she has always been. Wanting to play with her a little, he teases softly

"Beckett? Whatever do you want?"

He barely gets the words out when she leaps across the threshold, closing the door with her foot. "Let me show you what I want"

/\/\/\/\

A short time later the two of them are lying in the bed, their clothes are strewn from the door, all the way between there and the bedroom with the final items dropped at the foot of the bed.

To say they are satisfied would be an understatement. They are, both, very satisfied.

He turns toward the woman he loves and his best inspiration. Her image never looks any more beautiful than when he is away from home, when he is on book tours, to see her. Even the shortest, are much too long.

For some reason, this one was even worse and she seemed to know the cure he needed. And man, she is good at delivering the treatment.

She rolls over toward him and snuggles into his embrace "I missed you"

"Not as much as I missed you"

"Sorry, Mr. Castle, I believe I proved I missed you more, by flying half way across the country for this"

"New York to Miami is NOT half way across the country"

She gently pokes him in the chest "don't mess with my story"

He kisses her head "I love you"

"Back at ya" she responds "

The couple never leave the bed again until the morning sun begins to bleed through the windows. He feels her beginning to turn and stretch as she begins to waken.

"Morning babe" she softly starts the day.

"You sleep well?"

"Always, when you are next to me"

He just looks across to his wife and thinks 'How has she kept the love alive all these years?' but he answers his own question thinking about her coming here like last night.

"Want to go the buffet and get some breakfast?"

"Let me get dressed and we can go down there. I just a little fruit and a bagel"

"You want me to go down and bring you something back?"

"No. I want to spend more alone time with my husband"

Her remark causes him to think about the fact they are both out of New York WITHOUT the children. "Uh, Kate. Where are the kids?"

She is putting a little eye shadow on as she calmly answers. "I thought we could give them the chance to show us responsible they could be alone."

He chokes "Jimmy is a teenager…" Castle is remembering how he was as a teenager, and chasing every girl close-by " And! Alicia is full into puberty. Both have raging hormones and they will look at this as a chance to do things…"

"Castle" Kate puts her arms around Rick's neck to calm him down. "There is no way I would let a boy too much like his father and a girl too much like her mother to be home alone…in New York… "

The worry on his face drops a little "Where are they?"

"Alexis took both of them to the Hamptons for the week."

Feeling better, they both get dressed and leave the room walking to the elevator lobby. As they get into the cab. Just as the doors begin in to close is when something she said hits him. He looks over to Kate "What did you mean when you said she is too much like her mother? Is there something her mother did that I should be worried about her doing?"

Kate looks off into the distance with the glow of an imp in her eyes "No"

When the elevator doors open on the first floor, the conversation has gone up several notches.

"Did you do drugs?"

"NO"

"Did you run down the street naked?"

"NO"

"Did you hang out with gangs?"

"NO"

"Did you go out with the entire football team?"

Once more she dead pan answers "NO"

"Then what did you do that I need to worry that Alicia will do?"

She stops in the middle of the corridor and puts her arms around his neck "As much fun as I am having torturing you…you really need to relax and let's have some breakfast"

They have arrived at the breakfast area of the hotel and as he begins to select from sausage, bacon, ham, and biscuits, Kate steps up behind him. "I got what I want" she then looks around "I am going to get us a table" she points toward an empty table "over there"

"OK" I am getting an omelet and I will be there"

Kate has taken a place at a table at the edge of the eating area waiting for her husband. He is not too far behind with a plate full of food.

"How can you eat all that?" she has a laugh in her voice. He has been the foodie ever since they have known each other'

"I need to rebuild my carbs after what we did last night"

She gives him a sweet smile

"And this morning…"

She chuckles "True"

After a few bites "So when are we going home?"

"Leaving after lunch. We need to be back in the city for the closing on that next apartment building. When are you leaving?" he asks

"Just after lunch."

"Will you be there waiting for me?"

"Nope. On the plane with you"

He smiles at her. "Can I ask a question?"

She looks at Rick, who seems to want to ask something very important.

"Do we have a little more time to kill before we check out?"

"Mr. Castle, are you trying to burn off those extra carbs?" She points at his now empty plate.

Neither delays in arising and heading back to the elevator.

By the noon check out time, Kate and Rick are in route to the airport "When is the closing on the apartment building?" She asks her husband

"The closing is tomorrow, but the final inspection is this afternoon and I would like to be there and see everything for myself. Before we commit that much money to this building."

"You still like this one as a good investment?"

"Oh, yeah. You know how well we did buying your old building…and the one next door was a steal that has had great returns. We are building a future for our children."

She knows he is right.

/\/\/\/\/\

When they leave the baggage area, the car service was waiting to take them back to the loft. They sit quietly in the back seat with her head on his shoulder. He looks over to her, kisses her hair "Weren't we supposed to be bored of each other by this point in our marriage?"

She looks up at hm with those hazel eyes he cannot resist "You wish I had not come down?"

"Quite the opposite. After two failed marriages I thought that love was not going to happen for me, then you came into my life and nothing has been boring since"

"You thought love was off the table for you?"

He nods his head in the affirmative

With a low sultry voice "Then we need to try that table when we get home"

He smiles "Did you go buy a large life insurance policy on me recently?"

"No. Why?"

"I am thinking you are going to torture me to death"

She gives hm a soft chuckle as he whispers softly "Never boring"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After unpacking and getting the dirty clothes ready for the cleaners, the two are on the way to check out the new building.

Upon their arrival the meet the independent inspector in the lobby.

"Mr. Castle…Mrs. Castle…" he holds his hand out "I am Scott Kirby from the inspection service. Are you ready to start?"

"No small talk for you? Huh?" Rick remarks

"I have one more building to do today and it is already 2:00 o'clock"

"Let's start" Castle remarks as he points furthur into the lobby.

"I like to begin on the roof and then work my way down to the basement"

"Fine." Kate responds. The elevator is over there" she points across the lobby past the security desk.

They exit the elevator on the top floor and walk the last set of stairs to the roof. As they move from corner to corner, Scott makes notes and takes a few pictures.

"What does it look like?" Castle asks

"Nothing serious so far…let's stop next in the penthouse. I understand no one is living there"

Kate answers the question "That is correct. The moved out the first of the month"

The three enter the penthouse door and begin to look around. The apartment still has furniture.

"I thought no one was living here?"

"They were to be out the beginning of the month "Rick is walking around into the kitchen where he finds dishes on the counter and an old dried out coffee pot. "I Will try to contact them later to find out what is happening."

The three walk to the bedroom, where the bed is unmade and clothes are strewn across the floor.

"Let me check the bathroom "Kate says as she walks into the un suite.

She stops mid step and raises her arm "Babe call the police and wait outside"

"What is it?" Rick asks as he obviously cannot hold off.

He is shocked to see a man's body in the hot tub with only the ends of his arms out of the water, tied to ropes connected to the ceiling and a woman lying on the floor, obviously deceased.

"What is it?" Scott says as he looks around Rick and Kate. After he sees the situation in the room "I believe the building is going to fail this inspection


	2. Chapter 2

There is no way that either Rick Castle or Kate Beckett thought they would be standing in the penthouse of a building they were buying, looking into the bathroom at two dead bodies. Especially how the day began in a romantic bubble, now ending this way.

Standing just behind them with his eyes wide open and his mouth on the floor, is the inspector.

"Uh…I need to go now" her turned and he is heading toward the door as fast as he can.

Beckett turns around quickly. You are not going anywhere"

"What do you mean?"

"You are a witness to what we found" she points to the front of the loft "you need to step outside in the hall and start making notes about what we just saw."

"Why do I need to do that?"

Castle has been to enough crime scenes since he and Kate met, he knew the answer "The quicker you write down what have seen here, the more accurate. So, write it down. We will be doing the exact same thing"

He looks back to the kitchen counter "Fine! I will go in there and do this"

"NO" Beckett responds "You have to leave the space. We do too. We might contaminate evidence"

As they are walking out to the corridor, Kate is on her phone calling the homicide into dispatch. After hanging up, she looks at her husband "not a good way to spend our alone time while the kids are away"

He knows she is right.

Within 10 minutes a uniform shows up with a little cockiness in his voice and his weapon drawn. He is too eager. She can tell he is a rookie "What happened here?"

Beckett responds with firmness in her voice. "Put your weapon away…"

"Look lady. Someone called in a murder and I need to see what is happening here"

Before the rookie can continue, his training officer walks up behind him. "COLE! Holster your weapon"

The rookie glares toward the senior officer "But sir, this is a murder scene and we need to make sure that the murderer is not here and secure the area and…"

The training officer looks at Castle and Beckett the he realizes who has discovered the bodies. He squares himself "Sorry Captain. My recruit is just a little to eager to catch a criminal and have his name on the arrest report "he glares the younger man "I strongly suggest you holster your Glock and show respect for Captain Beckett."

The younger man seems a little impressed with who is here. He places his weapon into his holster then turns toward Castle "Sorry sir. Did not know who you were"

Sargent Riley looks at the recruit "That is her husband, Richard Castle" He points toward Kate "This is Captain Beckett. She still holds the record for murder case closure from when she worked in the 12th precinct many years ago."

The junior officer is visibly set back for his obvious mistake. "I am sorry Captain Beckett. My mistake"

Placing her best 'I am senior officer here' look on her face. "We can discuss protocol and crime scene observation later, but right now, I want you to start a canvass of all the units in the building"

He is very dejected knowing that canvass buts him far away from the actual investigation that will be happening here very soon "But sir…"

His objection's are silenced when his TO puts up a hand and then points toward the hallway and the elevator doors on that floor. "Start on the first floor. And detail every name you speak to and note anyone that does not answer"

He nods his head and walks away to begin the canvass.

"He is a little eager" Riley remarks as the elevator doors close "Sorry"

"How long have you had him?" Beckett asks

"A week…a very long week so far"

"I am sure" Castle looks towards the now empty floor "Rookies are not normally allowed to take a lead for at least a year on the job, let alone rush in ready to shoot someone"

"True" Riley confirms "I hope this little embarrassing event will teach him a lesson"

"Me too" Beckett agrees

"I checked and the CSU team should be here any minute"

"Good"

Riley takes his notebook from his pocket and looks toward the two "Of course, I still have to make notes"

"We know." Pointing toward the door "We were doing an inspection. Rick and I are in the process of purchasing the building and this is the normal final step before signing the papers"

Riley seems to have a question on his face "I guess captains make more than I thought" he laughs to let them know he is trying to bring levity into the conversation

"Not hardly" Kate remarks "My husband is a little richer than the normal husband of a police captain"

"True. Those hot Nikki Heat books have been read by everyone I know…" he stops talking realizing that she is the model for the ultra- sensuous detective "So. Please continue"

"We had just finished the roof and came to the penthouse expecting it to be empty but…"

Rick finishes "Like the three bears. 'Someone has been bathing in my tub and he is still here'"

Kate wastes no time in poking her husband then looking back to the uniformed officer. We have notes we made as to what we saw.

"Thanks".

The elevator doors open to allow the CSU team access to the crime scene. The obvious leader steps forward to the group "I am Lieutenant Casey. What do we have?"

Pointing, once again at the open door to the unit, two victims"

Several suited members begin to head to the area to begin evidence gathering.

"Who discovered the bodies?"

"Castle and I did. I am Kate Beckett, and this is my husband, Richard Castle. We were doing an inspection when we discovered them. We immediately pulled everyone out of the unit to not contaminate the crime scene any further."

"Former detective Beckett from the 12th?"

"That would be her" The voice of Javier Esposito responds from behind them.

Casey spins "Javi? Long time so see, and what are you doing here? I heard you were in a special investigations group"

"Yes, we are" raising his thumb toward Ryan. This is my partner Kevin Ryan" Then pointing at Beckett "and this is my boss, Captain Beckett"

The CSU lead realizes who he has been talking to. "Sorry ma'am. I am glad we had an officer here first."

Kate pulls out her notes "I have detailed everywhere we went and anything we touched before discovering the bodies"

He takes her notes and looks at them "That makes our job a lot easier. Usually the scene has been messed up by a dozen people trapesing around the bodies and generally messing up the evidence. We can get started" He looks at the group. If I need anything else, I will contact you…and I will let you know what we find"

"Thanks" then Beckett turn to her two partners. "And what are you doing here?"

Esposito answers for both of them "Our boss finds a man's body tied up, and in a bathtub, and a woman on the floor, also dead, you know we ARE going to get in on this?"

As Beckett walks up behind Castle "Glad to see you two. I was going to call you in anyway"

"So, we are claiming jurisdiction on this one?" Ryan questions

"Absolutely"

Before the four can finish their conversation, the elevator bell rings again signaling the arrival of another investigator. This time the chief medical examiner.

Esposito looks at the Lanie as the exits the cab "Hey. The gang's all here"

Ryan finishes the thought "Then this one should be solved quickly"

"Let's hope so. Castle remarks

"Alright you two. What do you have for me so far?"

Beckett responds first "Two victims in the bathroom. One male evidently drowned in the tub and a female dead on the floor. She has no visible signs of trauma"

Do we know who they are?" Ryan is starting to take notes

Castle looks to his notes on the building occupancy "This unit is on a short- term lease to a…" he flips a page "Olivia Meyers"

Lanie has a surprised look on her face "The movie actress, Olivia Meyers? I had heard she was living in the City"

"Evidently!" Rick responds "The lease just ran out the end of last month. The unit was scheduled to be empty"

"Not empty enough" Espo comments

As Lanie starts toward the door, Ryan makes a comment "I can't be the actress" All eyes turn at him "She is in Europe making a movie"

"And how do you know this?" Espo asks

"People magazine."

No one stops glaring

"Wait. It said her boyfriend was staying here until she came back"

All five pair of eyes turn and look at the door

"Then who is the woman?" Castle remarks


	3. Chapter 3

Lanie goes into the crime scene after checking in with the logging officer and donning a complete covering of tech clothing to prevent cross contamination of the crime scene leaving Beckett, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito alone in the hall with a now very shaken property inspector that her and Castle had totally forgot about.

"Excuse me guys, I need to get the notes from the inspector" the still shaking man tells the group.

Kate steps up next to Scott Kirby, man who has been standing quietly, watching real police work in progress "Mr. Kirby"

Her approach startles him "OH!...What?..." he looks at Beckett

"If you will give me your notes along with your address and contact information, I can let you go"

He almost shoves the paper toward Beckett. It is very evident that he is more than ready to leave the building. After giving Beckett the information she requested he rapidly walks to the elevator and punches the down button repeatedly until the doors open and he rushes inside waiting for them to close.

"I don't think he will ever recover from this" Rick remarks as he looks back to his wife.

"Probably not" she turns toward her other two partners "Guys, go to the nearest precinct and get with the captain there and find some space to work. Start the usual investigation"

Esposito responds quickly "That will be the 54th"

"You think you still know anyone there anymore?"

"Probably not" Esposito looks at Kate "So we are going to run this one?"

"Yes. Absolutely. This case is a little too close to home for me and Castle. We are in the process of buying this building"

"Well, don't worry. I don't think this will not take too long to solve. The victim is the boyfriend of the resident, and she is probably not happy about his having a little afternoon hot tube tryst" emphasizing the word Hot "with his lady friend. I am sure she found them together and offed him" Ryan points out

"Except you said she was in Europe filming. And what about the woman?" Esposito reminds them "She might have just been an innocent bystander.

All eyes swing toward the remark

"She is the woman he is having an affair with, and had to go too, and if the girlfriend didn't do it herself, then she hired someone to do it and make it look like an accident. He is in a hot tub and probably drowned"

Pointing toward the door, Castle is the first to respond "His hands are tied. That is no accident."

"Alright guys "Beckett cuts off the conversation "Let's gather the facts and then start making assumptions…" She also looks at her husband "and not cloud up our investigation with Castle theory"

As Kate is finishing prodding her man/child the elevator door opens again to have one man, and one woman step onto the floor. They look at Beckett and her crew suspiciously. It is obvious they are not real sure what is going on.

The woman speaks first while showing her badge. Her voice is firm and she is presenting herself and partner with authority "I am detective Anna Floyd and this is my partner Truett Yates. We are here about a murder. And Who are you?"

Kate pulls back her jacket exposing her captain's badge. This causes an immediate shift in attitude from the two newly arriving officers.

"Captain Kate Beckett" she points to Castle and the other two "These are my partners, Richard Castle, and Lieutenant's Ryan and Esposito"

With more respect in their voices and knowing that are outranked several times over, the man responds "sorry Captain. We were not aware there were not told that other officers were already here. What precinct?"

"We are assigned at One PP" Beckett answers then Esposito finishes "We are assigned to special cases"

The newly arrived detectives seem to know about this unit. They know that they only take orders from the mayor and commissioner.

"Sorry sir," Detective Floyd speaks up "We did not know this case had any higher level of importance to bring your team out"

"That's alright detectives. This just happened to be a little close to home for Castle and me." She points out toward nowhere "And we are in the process of buying this building"

Detective Yates almost makes the same mistake the uniformed sergeant made earlier and comment about how much captains make when Floyd cuts him off "I thought you looked familiar. You are Richard Castle, the world-famous author"

Ryan and Esposito both bring up their hands at the same time holding their fingers barely separated indicating 'not so much'

Castle sees them "Hey guys"

Beckett tries to take control back in the conversation "Yes, mu husband is a mystery writer and we have been able to purchase a little property and this building was going to be our latest acquisition. We were doing final inspection when we found the victims. We left the premises quickly to avoid any more contamination. We already had been in a couple of rooms. We will detail all this in our reports"

"Thank you" Yates remarks. But I gather you intend to claim jurisdiction?"

Beckett loos toward Ryan and Esposito "Not so much claim jurisdiction, but we will be taking lead and will be working at the 54th with both of you in the investigation"

Detective Yates seems to accept the plan with some remorse on his face, but Detective Floyd seems very happy to be involved in this endeavor.

The door to the penthouse opens and Dr. Parish exits the space. She removes her suit and drops it into a bag set up by CSU outside the door. She slows down when she sees two unknown people standing with Kate and the team.

Rick looks over to Lanie "Dr. Parish" then points toward the two detectives "This is Detective Yates and Floyd. They are with the homicide squad from the 54th" then he points at Lanie "And this is Dr. Lanie Parish. She is also attached to Detective Beckett's unit. We called he in to do the postmortem on the victims"

Kate looks at Lanie "We are going to be working in association with the detectives from the 54th on this case, so any information you give me also will be shared with Detectives Yates and Floyd"

"Will do"

"Do you have any preliminary observations on our victims?"

"Just the man was about 40 years old, six foot, 210 pounds, good health. The woman was about the same age, 5 foot 6. Also, in good health, 120 pounds. "

"Do you have a cause of death on them? I assume the man drowned?" Castle asks

"It does appear that on him. I don't have an obvious cause on her yet"

Espo seems to have a question. "He was in a sauna. And taller than the water was deep. Couldn't he just stand up?"

"You would think so, but his legs were tied under him keeping him from standing and the only thing keeping him from going under were his arms holding himself up. And he had a muscular build. Probably did a lot of weight lifting. That delayed his death"

About his time the coroner staff exit the unit pushing two gurneys. At the exit, they also drop their suits into bags before moving toward the elevator for the trip to the morgue.

As she turns to walk away Lanie "I will have a preliminary report for you by tomorrow"

"Thanks, Lanie"

"Kate. I don't understand something"

"What?"

"If a man is planning to cheat, don't they normally find some young woman…one half his age? Not one the same age as him?"

"You would think so" Kate responds then turns to the two local officers "As soon as we have the canvass of the building, we can start putting the pieces together. Two of your uniforms did the canvass. Officer Cole and Sergeant Riley. We need their reports"

Both detectives laugh "Cole was here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He is known to be a little…"

"Impulsive?" Castle finishes

"Floyd shakes her head "Yeah. That would be good description. His first day on the job, he tried to skip roll call and assignments so he could get out on the streets…"

Yates finishes "And tried to grab the keys and drive the squad "

Kate nods her head "I have seen a few rookies in my day that want to be in the lead right away"

The elevator door dings indicating the arrival of someone. A man exits the doors and rushes toward the group and the entrance to the penthouse.

Esposito puts his hand up to stop the approaching man "Sorry sir, this is a crime scene. You can't enter"

The man points toward the door "This is my home. What is going on?"

Everyone freezes then Beckett steps up "Your home? What do you mean, your home? Who are you?"

"I'm Rex Steele. My girlfriend lives here. "

What is your girlfriend's name? "

"Olivier Meyers. But she is supposed to be in Europe filming. Is she in there? Is she hurt? Is she dead?"

All five look around to each other all thinking the same thing

"Who was murdered?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett pulls all the detectives and her husband aside. Then in a lower voice "This is getting messier by the minute" she points toward the newly arrived man "Who is HE?"

Esposito is looking at the man. "If he is the boyfriend…"

Ryan continues the thought "then who is the body in the tub?"

"And who is the woman "Anna asks

"And back to the main question…who is our suspect or suspects?" Detective Yates finishes the thoughts.

"OK…lets split up and cover all the bases." Becket takes command "Ryan. You and Javi stay here and gather the evidence from CSU when they finish." She looks at the two other detectives "Yates…you and Floyd go talk to our new visitor then, when they finish, gather the canvas reports from the uniforms. Castle and I will go to the 54th and get set up. We will start digging into the actress and this boyfriend, if he really is. We will start to see if we can find out what, if we can, is the back story here."

Her and Rick start toward the elevator "We will meet back all of you at the station and compare notes" and her and her husband enter the elevator.

After the door close Yates turns look at to Ryan and Esposito when Anne Floyd remarks "She is a wildcat".

"Yeah She is!" Esposito responds while looking at the closed elevator. "And you don't want to get caught in her claws" He and Ryan start back to the apartment and disappear into the door.

Yates and Floyd start back to the boyfriend when Yates mumbles under his breath "and I bet she really uses those claws when they are alone"

The two local detectives begin to get as much information that can from the latest arrival. How long he and Olivia Meyers have been dating, where he was when the murder happened, if he and her are doing okay. All the usual background questions. If he has any idea who he two victims are or why anyone would want them dead. And such a strange way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rick and Kate are on the street, but this time they are in their Mercedes and not in a police interceptor.

"This is different" she starts "No red lights, siren, or radio, and I am in the passenger's seat. I could get used to this"

He smiles at her "You ARE used to this! You drive this to work before picking up that old, worn out cruiser"

She smiles "True but I still usually drive a police car while working"

"We are not working"

She laughs "What do you mean…? NOT working? We just discovered two bodies! Obviously MURDERED bodies. I think that means we are working"

"Also true" he cannot help but smile at her remark "We just didn't plan on finding a body or two."

"This one is a little too close to home"

He smiles "Yes. Way too close" then turns his concentration back to traffic. "What do you think the captain at the 54th is going to say when we show up and you ask for space to investigate a murder in his jurisdiction, using his own detectives?"

"I know Captain Masters and I went through the academy together, so it should be fine."

"I hope so. I know some of the higher- ranking officers are looking to protect their retirement and get worried about someone sticking their nose in their own station"

Kate reaches over to Rick "Don't worry, babe. Since he knows I have no desire to mess up his house, he might be glad just to have someone else worried about closing the case. Especially since his precinct will still get the bust"

/\/\/\/\/\

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND TAKE OVER MY CASES" Captain Masters is yelling loud enough to be heard all the way downtown to One PP. "I don't need some prima donna stepping all over my detectives and taking all the credit"

"Jeff! Calm down" Kate begins "We are NOT taking the credit from your detectives"

"And she is not a prima donna" Rick comments loudly.

"Well, what else would you call it? And why were you there, at the crime scene, long before we got the call"

Kate raises her hand to indicate for him to calm down "Castle and I are buying the building and we were doing our final inspection when we stumbled onto the murders. We are the ones to call it in"

He looks at Kate with suspicion "I guess captains stationed at One PP make a little more than us lowly rank and file down in the precinct's"

Lowering her voice as much as possible to keep everyone out in the floor from hearing the conversation "Jeff" she points to Castle "Rick started buying buildings a long time ago, with the money he has made over the years from his books. That is how we have been able to buy this building. In fact, this is…" she looks at her husband "number four, I believe"

She looks back at the local captain "It doesn't matter how many. Just say we don't need my paycheck to support my family"

This seems to calm him down. "I'm sorry Kate…" he seems to be thinking about something. "It is… I just had the captain over at the 88th try to take over one of my cases for no reason other than he wanted credit for the bust"

Kate thinks for a minute then remembers who the captain at that station is 'Ralph Harris'. A man who wants his station to be the top in the city "I understand"

"Thanks… Sorry." Showing more patience "What can we do to help?"

"Right now, just a place for us to work."

"How many? "

Your two detectives, two from my team and Castle and me"

Her mentioning Yates and Floyd tell the captain that she really is including his team "Let me set up the large conference room. I can get at least one computer in there"

"Thanks. That will be great. You guys are fantastic" Kate reaches across to shake his hand.

Within an hour her and Rick are sitting around the table going over their own notes and the note from the inspector, Scott Kirby. Kate looks up "Rick, can you see if you can get us a murder board in here?"

"Sure" he comments, as he leaves the room. She then sees him stop at one of the desks where he asks about a murder board. The detective points a little way across the bull pen. His face lights up over whatever the office shows him. Castle walks over where he finds a digital touch screen and he seems enthralled. She knows that she has lost him for a while and smiles at her boy child she is married to.

The next two to arrive are Ryan and Esposito "Nice digs" Javi is looking around the room "Reminds me of our early days at the 12th when we barely had a desk and murder board" she looks around again "I don't see a murder board"

"This station is one of the first to get smart boards and remove the magnetic kind" Beckett responds then points at Castle swooning over an electronic display out in the bull pen.

Ryan laughs "I guess we lost hm now"

"Will you and Javi go retrieve my husband?"

The two head out and before Caste can say anything, they are rolling the device into the conference room.

Castle is pointing at the board while the two men are pulling it away "Kate, this is so cool. It has smart technology and automatically looks at police records based on what you write on it…and will retrieve arrest records, DNA, fingerprints and will browse the web for information…"

Kate stops him by placing her hand on his cheek "Babe. You sound like you think it will solve the case for you"

"No! No! It still takes a brilliant mind like my wife's to put all the evidence together"

"Nice recovery guy"

He smiles and steps around to return to the table. Just as he sits down Yates and Floyd enter the room.

"Alright. Everyone is her" Kate sits down "Let's start comparing notes"

Esposito starts "CSU found about a dozen different sets of prints starting at the tub and moving out of the bathroom into the bedroom. We have already eliminated Castle, Beckett and the boyfriend. We need Olivia Meyers and then we can search the rest"

"Do we have any identification?"

"Nothing. No clothes or any thing to use to id the bodies"

"What about the bodies?"

Ryan looks at his notes "The obvious death of the man was drowning"

Castle breaks in "How did he drown? All he had to do was stand- up"

"His legs were tied so he couldn't stand"

"Oh"

"And the length of ropes was such that he had to hold himself out of the water as long as he could…"

Esposito finished "Until his arms gave out and he slipped into the water "

Beckett is making notes "Why didn't the woman help him?"

Ryan and Espo look at each other "She died first"

"What?"

"She said the woman died about six hours before the man"

"What was the cause?"

"Manual strangulation"

"Is there any marks or DNA that might indicate who did that?"

"Lanie says whoever killed her was wearing gloves. So, no DNA"

"Can she tell what kind of gloves"

"That's the interesting part, it looks like some type examination gloves. Like what Lanie uses"

Rick is looking at the others in the room "Does this mean the killer is in the medical profession?"

"Not necessarily. These gloves are available in any medical recovery supplies store."

"That leaves a lot of openings" Yates finally adds

Kate, Rick, Kevin, and Javier had almost forgot that there were two more detectives in the room. Beckett moves her attention to the local's "Sorry for hogging the discussion. What have you two picked up on?"

"We did verify Rex Steele's identity" Yates starts

"He does live in the penthouse, when he is in the City. He has a home in California"

"When did he come in town?"

"He arrived and came straight to the loft. He has an appointment with his agent to go over a script for a TV show. He was going to head back tomorrow"

Beckett is making notes of her own "Did he say how his relationship with Olivia Meyers? Any problems?"

"He says No!" Floyd answers "He said that he was planning to propose when she gets back. In fact, he said that he bought a ring and he had it with him. It was going to put it in the safe, in the unit"

"If he just got in from California "Rick starts "where is his luggage?"

"Since there was police activity, he left it with the building's doorman"

"Was there anything interesting in the canvas?" Espo asks

Both local detectives laugh, "Officer Cole was about to have a stroke, because no one knew anything. But no, there was no information from residents" Yates states

"Most were worried about the new owners" Floyd adds "They assumed that the rent would go up and the quality of maintenance go down"

"That will not happen! "Rick responds.

Kate takes the opportunity to call for a break "Lets call it a night. We really do not have a victim name that we can investigate, for people who want them dead. So, no viable suspect pool of suspects"

"Sounds good to me" Detective Floyd remarks. She walks out of the conference room and to her desk where she keeps her purse when she is on duty, she is followed quickly by her partner Truett who logs off and closes his computer.

Immediately following those two are Ryan and Esposito. "Hey, would you two want to go for a drink. Get to know one another better?" Esposito asks.

Both Yates and Floyd answer in the affirmative. "Sounds good the male detective answers. As they are turning to leave, Anna is looking to the conference room and thinking 'I wonder if its true that after several years of marriage all me wander? If so, I might like to be on that path'


	5. Chapter 5

The one thing about Rick and Kate that has NEVER changed is their desire to locate the murderer and in the course of doing that, connecting their brains together and thinking as one.

The ride over to the bar is no exception. Rick starts with "Our victims are not he intended targets"

Kate looks across the front seat

"And the real victim was planned to be the boyfriend, Rex Steele…"

"Because he was running around on Olivia" Kate finishes the thought"

"He did say he was out on the West coast and just flew in"

"RIGHT…But he had no baggage"

"True. We need to go interview the doorman and ask him if Rex left bags in the lobby?"

I bet he had NOT been out of town, but probably with his girlfriend"

"Why else would he claim e left bags downstairs?"

"To throw us off"

"But if Olivia was having him killed, wouldn't he want to blame the murders on her?"

"And maybe, just maybe, they were just there at the wrong place and at the wrong time"

"And not the intended target"

Silence prevails for a minute in the car when Kate seems to have a thought "Wait. Olivia has been in Europe for some time. How would she know if Rex were having an affair beck here in the states?"

"All you have to do is read the checkout lane tabloids and they have all the juicy…"

"CASTLE" Kate stops him in his tracks. "Please tell me that you don't look at those stupid newspapers when you go to the store?"

"Well! Yes. What else can I do while waiting to checkout?"

She sees an elf grin on her husband 's face

"No Babe, but I do read them to come up with some crazy idea to use in my next book"

She can't help but laugh. "Really? That's where all these crazy theories have come from over the years?"

"Yes" She gives him a look to slow him down "Do you remember in that Derrick Storm graphic novel, I had him chasing a suspect who claimed he was part of a group that has been experimented on by the CIA?"

"Are you talking about C.H.U.D.?"

"Yes "Cannibalistic Humanoid Underground Dwellers"

Kate lets out a groan "That was a stupid movie from the 80's" and she turns to hide her smile and gaze out the window at the buildings as they go by.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The four detectives arrive at "The Old Haunt" just as the evening crowd has shown up. A large group of patrons are waiting at the door for a table.

"Looks like we picked a bad time to come "Floyd comments as she looks at the extensive group of people waiting to enter. "Maybe we need to go somewhere else"

"Not a problem" Esposito remarks as he starts around the crowd "Follow me" And Ryan directs the other two to enter.

When they reach the hostess table Winnie, the hostess, sees the two old friends and to make sure no other patrons are upset by their arrival ahead of them "Lieutenants Ryan and Esposito. We have your table ready" Her use of their ranks indicated to those waiting that there is something special happening. She leads the four detectives to the reserved booth in the back that is always open for Castle, Beckett, and any other friends of theirs.

Even with the opening remark, the next person in line comments "So what is special about them that gets them preferential treatment?"

"They are personal friends of the owner and he has set out a reserved table"

"Well I want to talk to the manager!"

"Sir. Please understand that…"

She is cut off by the man, who is speaking up more loudly "Special treatment for them but not all the rest of us. I said I want to see the manager!"

Hearing the commotion up front Esposito indicates for the two visiting detectives to stay seated, he and Ryan walk to the counter "Is there a problem here?"

"Why do you get special treatment while the rest of us are waiting?"

The man is now facing two men who have opened their jackets to exhibit their badges and weapons.

"Because we work with the owner. She is our boss and this…" Ryan points at the remote table "is one of our perks.

"And if you want to make this an issue, we will be asking for you to leave" Javi concludes "And it looks like you WILL be getting the next table…so what will it be?"

The man huffs and indicates he will remain silent.

Before the two turn to go back the hostess mouths "Thank You"

Esposito winks at her as he walks back.

"That was quite a show, Esposito" Truitt comments as the two sit back down. "You said that you know the owner. Who is she?"

"It's Castle and Captain Beckett. Rick bought this bar several years ago when it was almost in bankruptcy. Long before he and Kate got together. They turned it around and as you can plainly see.

"The two new members nod "Nice"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aa Rick and Kate are walking in the door the conversation goes back continuing the theories in the car

"I bet this was a mob killing"

Kate looks at her husband "And NOW you do you think it's a mob killing?"

"It is obvious that someone wanted them dead…No. Very Dead"

"I did not know there were levels of dead"

"Oh yes!"

"And just where did you come up with that? I can't wait to hear this"

Back in the 60's a radio newscaster was reporting on a big car wreck and his exact words were "Three people were killed…two seriously""

Kate stops turns, mid step and gets right up in Castle's face "You are forever banned from the checkout stand tabloids" then she leans in and gives him a kiss just as they walk into the door to the bar.

Ryan and Esposito do not even look up when they hear the bartender call out "Hey boss, the other re back in your usual booth"

"Thanks Ron. Our usual please" Rick has his hand on Kate's back leading her to the table.

"On the way"

Truett and Anna watch the interaction as Castle and Beckett approach.

"Hey everybody" Rick opens up the conversation "Does anyone need anything before we sit down?"

The voices seem to be one "No… good…nothing…thanks"

The way the four are currently sitting with Kevin sitting on one end of the circular table and Floyd on the other.

Before they can sit down, Kate speaks up "I need to go to the restroom" and she turns toward the rear of the bar. This leaves Rick needing to sit down first, placing him next to Anna.

He stays at the edge of the back keeping a substantial distance between him and the female detective.

"Rick, you need to move in a little and give Beckett space for when she comes back."

He moves very little but then she insists "Rick. Come closer, I don't bite"

Rick Castle is no fool. He is somewhat comfortable in his thoughts that she won't bite…

BUT he knows for a fact, that at certain times, in certain situations, Kate does!

* * *

**Just a filler**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Kate returns from the power room and places herself on the outside of the bench, but almost under her husband so there is no space between them.

The balance of the evening at The Old Haunt is filled with stories being told by Ryan, Esposito, Castle, and to a much smaller scale, Beckett. She is still doing her best to stay low key when the conversations go into how great a detective she has been over the years.

Ryan takes the time and shifts the conversation from the crime stories then moves into telling Yates and Floyd the story of Rick and Kate. How they started.

"Were they together from the beginning?" Anna asks, seeming to want more information.

"No and we are not going to discuss that" Kate remarks giving Kevin a death glare.

"Kev, you might want to stop this story. The captain seems to not want to discuss that right now "Esposito states

"Thank you Javi" Kate looks at Ryan then at her watch, "And anyway, Castle and I need to go.

"Yes, I have some edits to do on my next book" Castle also looks at the time

Beckett gets out of the booth "Yes. We have some stuff to do at home"" she reaches back and pulls Rick out with her "You all stay, and we will see you in the morning"

"OK Boss" Esposito responds and Ryan waves at the leaving pair.

Yates is smiling "Those two are something else."

"Yes, they are" Ryan answers "They were not always like that"

"What do you mean? "Anna asks

"When they first met, she could not stand him"

"Why"

"For starters, he was an arrogant, self- centered playboy. He dated a string of women." Esposito starts then Ryan finishes "and she didn't care. She was too focused on solving crimes than putting up with him"

Floyd is listening closely "So there is some stormy history with them"

"Like a hurricane"

"But we watched things change a little at a time"

"He began helping her more and she saw him in a different light"

"They suddenly found themselves as friends"

"Each one had been dating someone else. Then one day it all changed"

"It was sudden?" She asks

"Not really." Esposito answers "It was like a slow boil"

Kevin laughs "It was a building steam boil that finally exploded during a weird case of two victims discovered in a cold war fallout shelter"

"What happened?" Yates asks

"They got trapped" Esposito begins the response "they were stuck in the underground shelter. Couldn't get out."

Floyd has been listening. "Come on! What happened"

Ryan and Esposito smiled, then Ryan answers "We were able to get the door open to rescue the two, only to find out they had been taking advantage of the privacy to…shall we say, get to know more about each other"

"YOU CAUGHT THEM IN THE ACT?"

"No but it was close. You could tell Castle's shirt was buttoned off and Kate's hair was wild like they had been at it for hours"

Knowing how much NYPD rules restrict fraternization; the two detectives find it funny.

"Did they keep it secret?"

Esposito laughs "They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Every family member walked in on them at least once."

"In fact, they think we didn't know about their secret storage closet" Cough "In the station?"

"Right under the nose of our captain"

Floyd finished the questioning "Since they have been married for so long, I assume things have slowed down quite a bit"

Everyone is laughing when Esposito responds "Not at all. Those two love each other more today than they did in the beginning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Kate and Rick pull out of the lot leaving the other behind, Kate throws Castle a curve ball "So…Castle…how much fun was it getting to sit next to one of your fan girls?"

"Kate You are far more than a fan girl"

Beckett has put on her best interrogation face. "I was not talking about me…I was referring to Anna Floyd"

"What…you mean…I…uh… What!? HUH? What are you talking about?"

"You cannot tell me you missed her flirting with you"

"I guess I missed that"

"RIIIGGGHHHT! She did everything but jump into your lap"

"What?"

"She spent all evening flipping her hair and reaching over to touch you whenever she had the chance"

Castle seems truly concerned "Kate. There is no way I would do anything. "

Shed reaches across the front seat and takes his hand "I know, but sometimes if forget how handsome you still are…"

He squeezes her fingers "You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Nothing has changed in that"

She smiles at his statement "Thank You"

When they get home Kate hangs up her coat then looks back at her husband "I'm going to get a shower then we can…"she pauses and her finishes " do other things"

"Wait! You said you have some edits to do"

He pulls her into his arms. "Edits can wait"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The morning brings all six back together in the conference room with an electronic murder board, tqo computers and a telephone.

Kate is looking at the board. This is so different from what she was used to using. But Rick has been using a interactive computer to build book outlines for years, She keeps trying to find a dry erase marker to use on the screen.

"Just write with this stylus" Floyd hands her an unusual shaped pen.

Becket takes it but all can tell she would rather have something that made real markings. "OK. Now…" she starts writing with the stylus. But she comes quickly to a halt after putting face drawings representing the two victims.

Kate loos at the other detectives "Do we have an ID?"

"Not yet" Ryan answers. Lanie said she hopes to have something later today."

Yates takes the lead "Getting the victim's id will give us a place to start looking"

"Its kind of hard to create a theory of a killer when we don't even know who has been killed" Floyd begins

"Maybe we start at the beginning "Beckett responds " Who "SHOULD have been our victims?"

When no one responds Yates picks up the stylus and writes down the name 'Rex Steele' "He was probably out most likely victim"

"That makes sense "Floyd adds" He would have been there…"

"If he wasn't in California" Ryan finishes

"That still leaves a jealous girlfriend, Olivia Meyers"

"But she is in Europe"

"You can hire a hit man from anywhere. In fact, isn't she related to the Costro Crime family" Rick remarks.

"She is a third cousin twice removed" Ryan states making everyone look at him wanting to know how he knows this.

"People magazine. Last month reporting that she was in Europe and that she could hook up with some long lost relatives"

"I can't believe she would do something like that, but I think we need to keep her on the radar for now" Kate then puts the actress' name in the suspect list.

"If Steele was the intended victim, who is the woman?" Floyd asks

"His mistress, of course." Esposito finally adds "and she would be killed as well"

The room is in silence when a civilian assistant walks in and hands a document to Beckett.

After reading the information Beckett looks at the rest of the team "We got a report from passport control…Olivia Meyers returned to the states one week ago and returned the very next day. It looks like we need to move her to the top of the list"

Yates takes the stylus and underlines 'Olivia Meyers' and writes above the photo "PRIME SUSPECT 

.


	7. Chapter 7

Hearing that Olivia snuck back into the states just a week ago brings Castle back to the opinion that she's the most likely suspect.

"She had the motive. And the resources to hire a killer and now we find out that she was back her where she could issue a contract on Rex without there being any kind of electronic trail. I think she is the number one for me"

There is no argument the others can come up with that makes any sense.

Beckett walks to the murder board "We just need to get her back to the states so we can question her."

"Can't we just Skype or video conference with her" Yates asks

"She is in a non- extradition country, so we need to get here in case we need to arrest her for murder"

"How do you purpose to do that?" Floyd questions

"I think we need to tell her that we need her here due to the fact the deaths occurred in her apartment and we would like her to look around to see if anything is out of place or missing" Beckett looks over to Esposito "Will you try to contact her and see what we can do about getting her back…."

"So, we can question her?" Floyd asks as if she did not understand

"Exactly" Beckett is still trying to get accustomed to the electronic board "Do we have and id yet on the victims?" She asks to the room in general and no one in particular "Lanie has not sent me any notice"

Ryan answers first "She did say that she the DNA did not match any database and is now looking into missing person's reports"

"These two people have been out of contact with friends, family, and co-workers for long enough that there should have been reports by now. Let's expand the query area we are searching. Add the entire tri-state to the search"

"Got it" Ryan responds and takes out his phone to make a call.

This is when Kate notices the two other detectives seem either totally in awe of the work, or they are feeling left out "Hey you two Okay?"

Yates answers for both of them "Maybe a little amazed" she smiles at Castle "Amazed at how well you all work together like one well- oiled machine…. Including Rick"

He quickly responds. "We have been doing this for many, many years. We can think as one" Castle smiles at Kate. She feels what he is saying and agrees totally.

Hoping to make amends over the lack of acknowledgement of Truett and Yates, Castle looks at his watch "It's lunch time. You want me to bring something in or do we all go out?"

Kate is already heading to grab her bag "Go out!" What she is not saying is that she will use this social setting to make sure a certain detective sees exactly how her, and her husband stand in their relationship.

"Where is a good lunch place?" Castle asks as the elevator doors close with the six passengers inside.

"There is a nice Italian place a couple of blocks away" Anna answers "Truett and I go there often after cases are over, to celebrate"

The tone of her voice causes Kate to take a closer look at her and her partner. She will gather a little more information before making a final judgement on the detective.

Within 15 minutes, the group have found LaBella's and have settled down for lunch. This time Castle makes sure that at least one of his partners is between him and the woman who seem to be a little needy. Kate takes note of what her husband has done and smiles to herself at how important their relationship with her is to him.

The restaurant serves meals family style, so they get several selections to share and dig in when the meals arrive.

While they are waiting for their lunch, Kate takes the chance to ask the detectives about how they met.

"We actually were in the academy together" Yates begins"

"Yeah, but the class was so large, we didn't actually meet until almost ¾ of the way through"

"So, you went to the academy together. Were you close?"

This question brings a slow response from Anna "No…not really"

Did you get assigned to the same precinct for field training?" Kate continues the questions.

Anna responds to the query "No, we were sent to stations completely opposite sides of town"

Then Truett finishes the response "But when we made detective, we were both assigned hers and just accidently ended up partners"

During the answer, Kate notices the smile on his face. It is apparent to her that he likes his partner…a little more than just a work relationship, so she takes the opportunity to throw out a question "So. Have you two ever…?" she points between them. To which they both respond "NO! not…we are just friends…and partners"

Kate sees something that goes back to her and Castle's early years. There seem to be a spark in his eyes that might have a chance, if someone just gives it some room to grow and her life seems a little empty. That probably explains why she was so flirty toward Castle.

The conversation gets slowed down when the meals arrive. Kate and Rick are impressed by the size of the portions and the smell of the food. "If this tastes half as good as it smells, I think Kate and I have found a new favorite place"

Beckett nods her head in agreement.

Just as they have finished the majority of the food, still leaving enough for take home and several meals to follow, Esposito's cell phone rings. He answers and is listening intently then hangs up. "you won't believe this. That was Olivia Meyer's agent. She is going to be on the next plane back to New York."

"That means that if we have proof that she is guilty, we can arrest her and not worry about extradition" Beckett is smiling at the thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that afternoon the team is gathered around the murder board still throwing around ideas as to how Olivia would have pulled off the murders.

Ryan asks the same unanswered question once more "Who are our victims?"

This brings silence from the group

"Hopefully, Lanie will have an answer by the time Meyers gets her. In the meantime, Castle and I need to go."

Ryan plays along with Beckett "What's going on boss? You and writer boy need a little alone time?"

"Shut up" She smiles as they turn to go toward the elevator.

Floyd seems confused by the remark. Once the doors close, she turns toward Ryan "Are you suggesting that they are leaving so they can…"

Esposito answers the question "OH! Yeah!" and laughs

Yates seems confused "What are they going to be doing that they needed to leave so quickly?"

Three pair of eyes turn his way "Are you serious?" Kevin cuts in "If you don't know where they were going, you need to go back to junior high school and talk to the other boys out on the playground"

Yates seems a little taken back by the events she just witnessed. She truly thought that a man married to the same woman for so many years would be interested in something new and a little different, but that obviously is not the case with them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Castle and Beckett are almost home when Kate's cell phone rings "Hey Lanie. Tell me you have something?"

The voice from the other end starts up "I think I know who our victims are"

"Let me guess…a couple having a scandalous liaison and were mistaken for the boyfriend, Rex and his mistress"

"NO!"

"What do you mean No?"

"What I said. No. in fact the two are married"

"That is usually what causes these murders" She pauses a moment to let Lanie finish

"What?"

Kate looks at Castle with a strange smirk on her face "Thanks Lanie" and she hangs up.

Castle looks over to his wife "What! What?"

"They are married"

"We determined that already, but who are they married to?"

"Each other. They are married to each other"


	8. Chapter 8

As the two are walking into the loft Kate begins relating what information she has just been given by Lanie.

"The victims are Bruce and Nancy Trammell. They have been married for over twenty years."

"What is their relationship with Olivia or Rex?"

"So far. Nothing. They live over in Jersey and as best we can tell, they don't socialize in Manhattan or even come over here much"

"I guess we will find out more tomorrow when we go back to the station in the morning."

Kate heads into the bedroom and starts taking off her clothes and dropping her blouse and slacks into the dry clean basket, then starts on her underwear, tossing them into the laundry bin while moving in the direction of the shower. She stops in front of the full length mirror in the dressing area and starts looking at herself with a critical eye. She turns around looking at every muscle, every tendon, every wrinkle she thinks she sees. She views her body critically. Is this still the image that Rick sees when he looks at her or is he looking at some younger version of her. She shakes her head trying to get these stupid ideas to go away.

Se sees him enter the room from the mirror.

"I'm getting my shower, then we can order-in"

She can see Castle looking at her through lust filled eyes "Can I join you?" His shirt, shoes, and pants are already on the floor

She stops and looks back over her shoulder "You still like doing that?"

"Are you kidding me?" The boxers are gone by the time he catches up to her. He pulls her in and wraps his arms onto her back and begins to move to her lips.

After several seconds of his kissing she pulls back from him. "Castle…do…do you still find me attractive?"

He pulls back and looks into her eyes "Where did that come from?"

She drops her head just a little "I just wondered. When we first started up, I was much younger. I hadn't had two babies. I hadn't been through more fights and arrests than I care to remember…"

He stops her with two fingers across her lips. Are you seriously wondering if I still find you sexy?"

"To put it bluntly, yes"

He steps back. "Kate. There is no one I find more sexy than you"

"What about all those other women?" He has a question on his face "the ones from your past."

His arms tighten around her "That was fans in the past. A long time in the past."

"There are new fans in the present"

He leans toward her face "None of them are you" he gives her a soft kiss.

She can't resist letting a soft moan exit her throat "Are you sure you are still satisfied with this?"

Making him wonder what she is saying. He pulls his head back to look at her face "Kate? What kind of question is that?"

She tries to look down "I don't know. I got to thinking about…you and me… and all the younger women out there."

His finger under her chin turns her head up "They have nothing on you."

"Really?"

He seems to stop to think "and they have nothing I am interested in."

She is quiet as if thinking about another question.

"You remember the Black and White ball we went to a couple of weeks ago?"

She nods her head

"You wore that beautiful off the shoulder full skirt black dress that fit every curve of your body?"

She nods again.

There was a dozen or more men there that noticed and remarked…along with your husband. This husband who couldn't wait to get you back home…alone" This brings a giggle from Kate.

"But that is from a bunch of old men who whistle at every skirt that walks by"

"That is not true"

She wonders where he is going with this now.

"When we were in the Hampton's last month, you were at the pool in that red bikini. You know the one I am talking about"

"Yeah. You always liked it"

"I'm not the only one"

"What does that mean?"

"A group of Jimmy's friends from high school were there"

"So?"

"I overheard several of them to comment to Jimmy that he has a HOT mom"

Kate pokes Rick in the chest.

"It's true. I have a hot wife. The hottest wife"

He leans into her face once more "So. Let's not have any more thoughts about whether you are still attractive to me. OK?" He connects to her lips and is holding her tightly

From deep inside her comes allow hum as they step toward the shower.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning trip to the precinct is done in a regular police vehicle and not the expensive luxury car.

"So, Castle. Got any good theories about what a married couple from Jersey were doing in the apartment of a rich, famous movie star. And more important, why are they dead, and who did it?"

"My immediate thinking is…" he seems loss for a theory "They were killed in the Conservatory by Colonial Mustard with the candlestick"

Kate rolls her eyes and looks across the seat toward her husband, smiling.

As they pull into the parking space, Kate's phone rings. Caller ID says Esposito "Hey, Espo. We are outside the station…" she listens for just a moment "got it. We will be right in" she looks at Castle "Olivia has just arrived and is upstairs waiting for us"

"Now, we can get a few answers. Such as why she tried to kill Rex"

When they get into the elevator, Kate looks at Castle "So Anna is not a threat?"

Castle almost chokes at that remark.

After a pause as the doors open "She NEVER was"

"Good" is softly spoken "Then we will celebrate that later."

Once more she raises his blood pressure. Why would she even be worried?

As they approach the bull pen, they see all four of the other detectives talking about the case, As Rick and Kate approach, they hear Floyd talking "I understand that when Captain Beckett gets here we can watch her do her magic in the interrogation room"

"Espo, what have you telling these two?"

He turns around to see Castle and Beckett walk into the area "Nothing boss"

"Sorry Captain. We have heard you can get a confession out of a suspect quickly" Yates states

"First. She is not a suspect, only a person of interest and if she is responsible for the deaths of our victims, we will decide that after we talk to her"

Floyd continues her thinking "All the evidence points toward her as a suspect. Her apartment. Her and her boyfriend having trouble. Her sneaking back into the states, probably to hire a hit man…"

"Let me tell you two something Castle taught me years ago" she glances at her man "The evidence is not always the first thing you see. Many times, there is more to a case that the obvious"

The two become quiet "Now. Let's go talk to Olivia.

The detectives all go into the observation room while Castle and Beckett enter the room across from the glass.

"Miss Meyers, I am Captain Kate Beckett, and this is Mr. Castle. I need to get some information from you. "

"Glad to help Captain. Wait. You said Captain? That is pretty high ranking to be asking information about my apartment and the victims who died there. By the way, did you find out who they were? Is there anything missing from my place? I have been in Europe for a couple of months and I may not remember what everything that was there. Shouldn't we go there and let me check?"

Rick and Kate notice every quickly that this woman is acting very nervous. This does not get past the four detectives in the next room either.

"We will get to doing an inventory on your apartment in a minute." Beckett looks at the folder in front of her. You said you were in Europe for some time?"

"Yes. I am shooting a movie right now"

"And It says here you have a boyfriend…Rex Steele?"

"Yes, he normally is in the apartment, but he had to go to California for an interview or something. That is probably why he was not in the loft. I am really glad he was gone, or he might be one of the victims"

"So, you knew he was out of town?"

"Oh yes. We try to speak or text every day"

Beckett refers to her notes again "There are rumors that you and Mr. Steele were on the outs lately"

"That is not true…" She stops "What does that have to do with this?"

Beckett puts on her detective interrogator face "If the breakup rumors are true, we believe that the intended victims WAS Rex Steele and that you might have wanted him dead."

"First NO. I do not want him dead and how would I have killed him if I was in Europe?"

Kate looks at her notes once more of effect "We know you came back to the states last week for a day then flew back to Europe. Did you come here to arrange a killer?"

"WHAT? I…that was not…I…" she is stuttering

"Why did you come back to the US then?"

It is evident that the woman has something to hide and her face turns a bright shade of red and she drops her head.

"I am waiting for an answer"

The woman finally looks up "I came back here to be with Rex"

Silence has filled the room before Beckett finally speaks up "What are you saying?"

"I was missing my guy so much. I needed to come back here and spend some alone time with him. I needed to see him very, very badly"

Silence, again, travels in the space "Are you telling me that you flew halfway around the world to be with your man?"

"Yes. Haven't you ever wanted to do that?"

Now, it's Kate's time to turn red and drop her head and Rick is doing everything he can to not choke.

Regaining her composure Beckett tries to get the flames extinguished on her face "Ok…assuming this is why you came back, then maybe you can help us identify the victims."

Kate looks at the file again to help her regain composure "Do you recognize the names Bruce and Nancy Trammel?"

"Of course, I know them. Why?"

"They are our victims"

Olivia's face goes pale "I went to school with Nancy. Her and Bruce are good friends"

Taken back by this revelation "Do you have any idea why they would be in your apartment?"

"I hired them to move my stuff. They own a business called 'Married Movers'. They are very successful business owners. They were probably there to size up the job. I do have a lot of stuff to move an I wanted the best to take care of it"

"Please wait here." Kate and Rick walk out into the corridor just as the other four detectives exit the observation room as Floyd remarks "I see what you mean that the evidence may not be the entire story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay but this chapter wanted to write itself and i had to change it...REPEATEDLY**

* * *

This latest revelation has the group in a spin again. "We are starting to run out of suspects." Floyd remarks.

Beckett looks from the murder board to the team "We are not out of suspects. We need to go back to everyone is a suspect and come up some new ideas about what is going on. But we do know more now since the victims have been identified."

Yates adds a thought "But it appears our actress has no interest in killing the man she flew around the word to have sex with. "

"That doesn't mean she didn't kill our victims while she was here"

Everyone acknowledges the remark.

Ryan adds "We have to start over" then the captain finishes "Castle and I are going to the morgue and go over the detail autopsy reports on our victims. Ryan, I want you and Yates to go back to the crime scene and look for anything that we or CSU might have missed in the initial evidence gathering. "

She turns toward the other two detectives and continues delivering instructions "Javi, and I want you and Floyd to head over to Jersey and visit the moving business' office, interview employees and see if they have any information that might help us. Unhappy customers…damaged furniture and so forth"

Esposito speaks up to confirm to Detective Floyd what is expected "We will see if the employees know of anyone who might want them dead. Such as angry clients claiming they broke their expensive vase during a move"

"That would be harsh Anna responds"

Kate picks up her bag. "My cruiser is in the basement, so we are heading down there" her and Castle move toward the elevator.

While everyone else gathers their stuff and the stairs and out the front door.

As the elevator doors close the is a giggle heard from inside the cab then Kate Beckett can be clearly heard "Castle! Stop that"

The local detectives look at the elevator then back toward Ryan and Esposito with obvious questions on their faces.

Esposito responds to the unasked question "Don't worry about that" then Ryan finishes "That is pretty normal for those two"

When all the detectives are in their respective units, the questions begin "Detective Esposito," Floyd begins "What was that all about?"

"What?"

The laugh and remark from the elevator?"

"Just one of the games those two play"

Anna sits quietly for the next part of the trip as if something is on her mind that she just cannot bring up. Esposito decides to break the ice. It is, after all, going to be a long ride to Jersey in total silence.

"How long have you and Floyd been working together?"

It is as if this question came completely out of left field. She stutters briefly before responding "Uh…we were assigned to the homicide unit two years ago"

"You two seem to have gotten along well"

"Yes... Fine"

"Listen Anna. If this is a bad subject. We can talk about something else"

This seems to calm her down a little. "Detective Esposito can…"

He interrupts her. Call me Javi or Javier. We are all detectives here"

She seems a little intimidated "You are more than a Detective. You are a lieutenant "

"I came up through the ranks just like you…a lot of years ago"

"You and your team seem to work like a well- oiled machine. You each seem to know what the other one is thinking"

"It takes time, but you can get there with some hard work."

Anna sits quietly for several minutes then opens up "You know I have been a giant fan of Rick Castle's books and I was a little star struck when I met him…them. When all of you came in and took over the case"

"We didn't take over. We joined forces"

"Right." She pauses a moment "I am really embarrassed about something"

"What's that?" Esposito knows where this is going

"That I flirted with Castle. I really didn't mean to do THAT! It is just I have always been such a fan"

"So…you have no intentions on trying to come between the greatest love story on the planet?"

She turns red. Actually. I was trying to make someone else jealous"

Esposito pauses "You are in love with Yates. Aren't you?"

"I know Castle and Captain Beckett had a rocky start and now to watch the Captain and her husband be so close, I hope that maybe I can get that to happen…but I do know about the department policy about co-workers involved with each other and how her and Castle were able to get around this… and I can't get Floyd to even look at me the way Castle looks at Beckett… "

"Slow down detective. It didn't start that way. It was really rocky. He was a playboy and was seeing others. She was dating another detective then a doctor, but in truth they both wanted the other. They were just too afraid to open up"

She nods her head

"And it almost went down in flames. You need to open up to him"

"What about the policy? How did Captain Beckett and Mr. Castle get around that?"

"He is not a cop. In fact, he is not even an official consultant since he is not paid. He just loves to work with Kate, Ryan, and me. It is a little odd, but it works"

"I see that. What should I do?"

"About you and Truett? You need to tell him. He might feel the same way about you and is just waiting for something to happen and open a door. Being scared is what kept Beckett and Castle apart for far too long"

"What about policy?"

"What is the worst that can happen? One or both of you get transferred to different precincts"

She smiles "I think I will tell him…later today"

Esposito pulls into the parking lot of the business. The sign says 'Married Movers'

The two get out and head up to the front door and enter. There is a nice office with a lobby complete with a receptionist behind a counter and a pair of chairs. There appears to be several offices around the space beyond. The woman looks up "Welcome to Married Movers. How can we help you?"

Esposito pulls out his badge and so does Floyd. I am Lieutenant Esposito, and this is Detective Floyd. We are with the NYPD. Can we speak to a manger or someone in charge?"

"I am sorry, the owners Bruce and Nancy are not here right now. I can take your information and give it to them when they check in, but it has been a couple of days since we heard from them"

"Do you know who the next of kin is?"

"Yes. Their son Jake Trammell"

"Is he here?"

"Yes. Can I tell him what this is about?"

"It is police business. Can you have him come up?"

She seems a little nervous as she picks up the phone and call an extension. After a short conversation she tells them he will be up momentarily.

The two detectives step away from the counter just as a man approaches "I am Jake Trammell. Can I help you?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" This obviously catches the man off guard as he directs them into a small conference room near the front. They enter and close the door as the rest of the staff begins trying to figure out what is happening.

Never liking to deliver the bad news to a family member Esposito tries to soften the blow as much as possible.

After an extended period of time trying to accept the news his parents are dead, Jake finally looks up and asks

"Do you know who did this…and why…I mean they have been gone for several days with no word, but they do that sometimes"

Both detectives are making notes "Do what exactly?" Anna asks

"Uh…they take off sometimes when they go into the city and spend a little quality time together…alone…if you know what I mean?"

"Did you know they were in the City?"

"Yes. They had a meeting with someone in a penthouse to give an estimate on a move. Some movie star was moving out of her penthouse and wanted an estimate"

"Do you know the name?"

"Just a minute. I will check the schedule: and he leaves the room.

Floyd looks at Esposito "They were supposed to be in Olivia Meyers place. To give them a price?"

"Evidently" Javier responds just as Jake comes back in the room. "They were seeing a regular customer Olivia Meyers"

"You know her?"

"Yes. She has moved up and down in status over the years"

Pausing to not remark to that "She is a regular then?"

"Yes"

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt them? Angry client? Someone who blamed them for a damaged vase or something?"

"No. We have been proud of our quality service and almost no issues with client items. And when we did have an accident, we took care of it immediately"

"Who were they meeting then? She was in Europe shooting a film"

He looks at the appointment note "They supposed to meet a man, Rex Steele. He sent a message that he was going out of the state, but they were sent a key so they could go in whenever they could get there since no one was going to be home"

When they get back into the cruiser, they compare notes about their opinions but Rex Steele jumped out again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Let me start out thanking all my faithful readers who have not been all over me about long it has been since I last updated.**  
**Let me begin with my reasons. Not excuses.**

**It has to do with breaking several bones and pulling the tendons in one arm out. Both events causing extrem pain and inabilty to do much. **

**Now that rehab is done, i plan to hurry up and finish this one.**

**I do have some more thoughts for future stories, maybe being unable to write was a good think**

**AgAIN**

**thanks all**

* * *

Kevin Ryan feels like he has been given an assignment as a training officer. He has so many more years doing this than the detective in the right seat. He feels like he has been put in charge of the kinder garden class with a detective that is only slightly older than his own daughter.

Detective Truett Yates is a little nervous when he got into Kevin Ryan's cruiser and they pull out into traffic, but no one is sure who is more uncomfortable with the assignment.

Ryan is with one of the most well-known investigation teams in the department and longtime partner to Captain Kate Beckett. He has more convictions under his belt, along with his partners than anyone else in the entire New York police force. Yates is trying to find something of common ground to break the ice so to speak and work his way into Ryan's confidence.

"So…" Yates hesitates "what is it like working with Captain Beckett?"

Ryan is feeling like this conversation will be going on for ever if he doesn't stop it now.

"It's really great…but right now, we need to focus on our assignment, and that is to look for clues at the crime scene"

"Didn't CSU perform a thorough search? They should have all the evidence that exists and that we will need"

"Have you been a detective for long?"

This question halts the man in his thinking "A couple of years"

Ryan has more information than Yates knows about "You have been in homicide exactly 17 months and I will assure you that there is a lot more to learn that never comes from the books and, you will find, a lot can be missed during the initial crime scene investigation"

This does give the man a moment to consider the experiences officer sitting in the front seat of the cruiser.

After a few short blocks Ryan and Yates arrive in front of the building.

As they ascend the steps to the door, Yate decides to ask a question again "Do you really think we will find something new in here?"

Just to mess with the younger man "No Not really. The boss just sent us here to waste time"

Yates has decided he is not going to answer to that.

Once they enter the apartment, Ryan tells Yates to open the file on the list of clues found and items booked into evidence. "We will look over the apartment room by room checking for things missed."

They begin in the smallest room, the closet. Fortunately, the list was very complete, and they did not consider anything missed. Moving to the bathroom and tub area, they once again, review the booking list and find no anomaly.

As they change location to the master bedroom, Yates decides to ask another question, hoping to get a nice answer from Ryan. "Is this type back checking really proven to be the convicting information very often?"

"Not always, but enough that it is not uncommon for us to do this"

"One case, many years ago" Ryan resumes", Castle had us check under the bed where a woman was found murdered. She had been shot and bled out on the mattress. When we turned the mattress over and looked on the bottom and onto the floor below. This is where we found a void in the blood pool on the carpet indicating someone was lying on the floor for a long time after the victim was murdered. CSU missed this entirely. We located a fingerprint we on the frame and it was the critical clue leading us to the real killer"

He pauses to let this soak-in "Without that clue, we were ready to arrest an innocent person. So, No! It can be a very good idea to look over the scene again with fresh eyes"

"Sometimes the clue is something is missing. That is why we try to look again and think about what should be at a crime scene, not just what WAS found there"

The next short while is silent are as Yates considers the importance of a second, fresh, look.

They move next to the living room. Examining the list and looking closely around the room, they see nothing that should have been added to the evidence report.

"Last room" Yates remarks as the two head into the kitchen. He begins by opening the cabinets and pantry looking for anything that needs to be booked in, but, once again, nothing seems to need be added. "Well I guess we have spent a lot of time looking for nothing"

Ryan freezes in his search and stops looking around then spins around at Yates "THAT's IT"

Not understanding the sudden remark "What's what?" Yates asks.

"We were looking for what they might have not booked in when we need to look to see what was NOT booked in because it wasn't there"

"Wait a minute" Yates is honestly surprised "We are going to look for something that is not here" he points around the room

"Yes" Kevin walks over to the dining table and sits down with the CSU file ands opens it "We need to look over the evidence booking and see if we can see what might be normally her, but is missing" He waits until Yates joins him then passes over several pages for the younger detective "Look and see if something seems missing."

With a questioning look still on his face, Truett stars going down the reports one page at a time.

It takes Yates a few minutes, but he suddenly looks up and over toward the kitchen counter as if trying to locate something. He then stands up and walks to the bedroom.

"Did you think of something, Yates?"

He quickly comes back to the table. "Cell phone!" he makes a firm remark. "No cell phone"

Kevin is not sure what Truett is thinking. Naturally, there is no cell phone. The owner is out of the country and has their cell phone with her. "Of course, there is no phone."

"That is what CSU probably thought because there are no chargers or charger cables. Olivia Meyers has all that with her son the search team would not be looking for that"

"Then what cell phone are you looking for?"

He points to the document from the search of the bathroom and the bedroom where the victims and their personal items were "The victim's phones are not listed. Do you know of anyone today who would not have a phone on them?

Ryan stands, and also moves to the bedroom- bathroom area. He looks under the bed, remembering the story he just told about Castle helping on a case. He looks under the dresser and then into the walk-in closet.

He looks down to the report then back to the young detective "Good catch. CSU missed that the cell phones were missing. Let's call the boss and let her know and then see where she wants us to go from there.

As soon as the two get to the street and into the cruiser, Ryan can tell his companion seems a little happy but yet something seems a little off.

"You did good Yates" Ryan has to admit

"Thanks Lieutenant"

As they pull away from the curb and head back uptown, Ryan dials Beckett.

"Hey Ryan, does you have anything?"

"Yeah, we do… The victims cell phones are missing "

"Missing?"

"They are not on the evidence booking sheet and they are not in the apartment."

Castle's voice can be heard next "That is interesting. There must be something on those phones incriminating to the killer"

"That's what we think" Ryan responds

The tone Beckett's voice indicates she is happy about the information "GREAT job, Kevin"

"Kate…it was actually Truett who came up with the idea to look for phones"

A moment pause is broken by the still upbeat voice of the captain "Then, Great Job, Detective Yates"

"Thank you, sir"

She finishes the conversation "See you two at the station"

The next few minutes are silent as Detective Yates basks in the compliment from the officer.

He finally breaks the silence "Lieutenant Ryan…It must be great working with the most respected captain in the department, along with her success in crime closure."

Kevin Ryan has actually had that question asked a multitude of times. "She is amazing. And with her life partner they are unstoppable."

"That is an unusual partnership. Isn't it?"

"A little" Ryan does not take his eyes off the road.

"They met at the 12th?"

"Yes" Kevin is keeping his responses to just the facts.

"How long after they met, did they start dating?"

Getting frustrated with the questions "They never really dated in the traditional sense. She hated him. Wanted to shoot him more than once…"

I do not really understand "Kevin"

"Sorry! Lieutenant…uh… Lieutenant Ryan. I didn't mean to seem flippant"

"That's OK" Ryan has grown to like this younger detective "and my friends call me Ryan or Kevin. Either one is fine"

"Thanks…uh…Ryan" pauses "but I have a reason to ask"

"OK" Once more Kevin keeps it simple

"I don't know if you noticed, but my partner is a bit of a flirt"

It is all Ryan can do to not pull of the street laughing. "Flirt?" Ryan has to struggle to keep on the road. He looks over to Yates "That woman came very close to getting taken down by Beckett

"I know…but… you see…I…I mean I have a crush on her"

"You mean like a high school crush?"

"Sort of…I have tried to ask her out several times but every time but every time I do, she goes off acting like she's interested in some other man and I back off"

He waits a minute "But the other think is the department's policy about officers dating. That's why I asked about Captain Beckett and her husband. I mean they are way past dating and they are still working together"

A small chuckle leaves Ryan "For starters he is NOT a department employee, second he is friends with just about everyone from the mayor on down. But remember the policy has to do with officers in the same precinct or superior offices having relationship with subordinates."

Yates thinks for a minute "I never thought about that. Maybe if I asked for a transfer then we would not be in the same precinct…and maybe I would have the nerve to ask her out before she goes chasing some other man"

"You mean like my boss' husband?"

Yates looks at Ryan and smiles "I could save her from being shot by your captain"


	11. Chapter 11

**I added this earlier but it was the wrong version**

* * *

This is probably the last morning that Rick and Kate will have alone before the return of their kids from the mini vacation that they are having with Alexis.

Castle wakes up to find his wife snuggled up on his shoulder. He looks over to see her face. As he does, she begins to gently stir. Without even looking up "Staring is creepy"

I am not staring. I am looking at my beautiful wife as she sleeps. And I am not creepy, just enjoying our last morning before the return of the clan"

There is a moment of silence before. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You sound a little serious"

He feels her snuggle a little deeper into him.

"Why do you love me?"

He is tightening his grip on his wife "Where did that come from? You are the most beautiful…sexy…amazing woman I have ever known. Why are you asking"

Her hand moves to his chest "It's silly"

"If it is causing this feeling, it is not silly. What is it, love?"

"I just…just…it has been a long time since I have felt like another woman was after my husband"

"What? …who are you talking about?"

"I said it's silly"

He slides his hand across her back "What?"

"I just started thinking…"

"What were you thinking?"

"We are still strong. Right?"

"Very strong"

"What have we done to make it so strong?"

"We always do for the other without expectation of anything in return."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing"

Kate raises her head then pokes Rick in the chest "Liar" she has a slight upturn on her lips.

"Kate. From the moment we met, you and me. I actually lost all interest in other women. That has not changed. Plus…you are right. Our relationship is very strong" Rick puts his hand on Kate's cheek "And none of them were you"

She puts her head back on his chest. "What time is it?

"Just a little past 7:00. Why? You have an appointment somewhere?"

He feels her leg slide over his calf "No, but there is something else I need to do before going to work"

"You need my help with that task?"

"I can't do it without you" She slides her hand across his chest and brings her head up to his face and gives him a good morning kiss. A kiss that begins gently but within minutes becomes much more of what these two have done virtually every day since that first passionate stay in the bomb shelter.

By 8:00Am they are leaving the loft and heading to her cruiser in the basement parking space.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate is actually not surprised that her husband had her stop at a local coffee shop on their way to the precinct where the other detectives will be waiting for the captain to show up. When Rick steps out the door of the pastry shop and returns to the cruiser, he has six cups each labeled with the name of one of the six in the team. He also has a sack most likely containing some pasties.

As he settles back into his seat and buckles his seat belt she looks across to the carrier "How do you know what Yates and Floyd like?"

"You forget, my sweet detective, captain, and beautiful wife, that I am observant and make note of the likes and dislikes of those around me. Remember, earlier in our relationship, when I came to a crime scene with a grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla and a bear claw?"

Her lips turn up ever so slightly "Well Mr. Castle…we were NOT in a relationship…and you coming to a crime scene was a pain in the neck for me…and I told you and everyone else we were not in a relationship…" her smile grows "And that we would NEVER be in a relationship" emphasizes the word NEVER.

He turns his head toward Kate "And how did that work out for you?

She smiles "Very well actually"

"As I remember, you stuffed the bear claw in my mouth though"

"Yes! You were suggesting that I join you in your party activities and I told you it would only happen in your dreams"

"After the way our days normally begin, I believe that more than just MY dreams have come true"

He slides his hand over hers "Kate…have you ever wondered what our lives would be like if that dream had not come true?"

She turns her hand over to interlink their fingers "My dreams have also been full filled. And I don't want to consider that outcome"

They spend the balance of the trip in silence, buy with hands connected and a gentle caress of the fingers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The elevator ride continues with their linked fingers. But they have become properly separated by the time they arrive on the homicide floor.

For the most part, in most cases, they have maintained a respectable distance when in a station, but today, Beckett is as close to Castle as she can get. If this detective gets too flirty Kate will make sure she knows who belongs to whom here.

When the elevator bell rings, Lieutenant Ryan breaks his conversation with Esposito and glances over and sees his friends and coworkers enter the floor. By the time Beckett and Castle reach the desks, Ryan knows exactly what is waiting for the team.

Castle sets the carrier and bag down on the table as Ryan makes a bee line toward the package looking for the container with his name. "You know Castle, I sometimes miss that coffee machine you gave to us at the 12th."

"We did leave that thing there, didn't we?"

"Yeah" Kate responds "I talked to LT a couple of months ago. He said it finally died and everyone wanted to have you brought in and lock you up until you sent another one"

"Remind me to have one sent over there so will stay out of that cold cell"

"They will appreciate that" Beckett stops briefly looking around the room "You know, I had not noticed that this layout is almost identical to the 12th when I went to work there."

Castle follows her gaze "Yeah it is" he pauses a moment then looks back to her "Makes me remember how things began for us"

Kate walks up to the desk located exactly where hers had been placed. It even had a chair beside it like the one Castle sat in every day so many years ago. She sits in the chair and notes the location of the desktop items. The computer is exactly the same way it was for her. The phone in the same location. A glass bowl with candy. A note pad and pen.

As Kate s reminiscing se looks up sees the other two detectives entering the floor from different directions.

"Hello Captain Beckett" Detective Floyd steps beside her "You like my desk?"

"This is yours?" Kate stands up "Sorry. It is so much like I had my desk at the 12th"

Anna smiles and take it as a compliment that the desk is so similar to what Kate had many years ago.

"Great minds think alike" Beckett remarks as she starts toward the break room. "Rick brought some coffee and pastries for everyone. They are in the kitchen" She makes sure to get there first.

"That's wonderful" Yates has arrived beside the others.

Inside the small kitchenette everyone has taken their drinks and pastries. "Let's discuss where we are on the case." Beckett states to the group "What new information have we discovered?"

They are all around the table when Truett begins "Don't we need to murder board?"

"Not necessarily." Beckett answers "We need to each discuss what we have found on the case to see if anything new pops up. If we are in front of the of the board, we might just look at the notes and not add anything new." She pauses "Ryan. What do you have?"

"Just the missing cell phones. Nothingnew"

"Espo, what can you add?"

"They were scheduled to meet with Rex Steele since Olivia Meyers was out of the country"

"That name keeps popping up doesn't it" Yates remarks

"Yes it Does." Beckett continues. "Ryan" looking at the Irish detective, "I want you and Yates to go get a search warrant on Steele' apartment. See if you can find anything that connects him to the victims"

She turns back at Esposito "Javi, I want you and Truett to go back to the building and re interview the residents and look for any that were not there the first time. Castle and I are going to the victim's office and see if we can fins anything out on the missing cell phones"

The three pairs head down to the lot and get into their respective cruisers and go their different directions.

/\/\/\/\/\

On the way to the offices of married movers they begin their usual bantering about the case. Castle suggests that the movie star and her boyfriend knew the victims well, and they were part of a swinger group and something went bad wrong.

Kate cuts her eyes to her guy "Really!? That's the best you got. My writer husband comes up with something that lame?"

"You got anything better?

Beckett smiles a little "NO!"

They pull up into the front of the office of 'Married Movers'

"Babe, do me a favor and don't ask a question about what you suggested"

"You got it" as he opens his door and the two travel inside.

When they arrive inside the staff are all obviously upset "I am Captain Kate Beckett NYPD and this is Mr. Castle. We need to talk to Rex Trammel"

"We have already had two police officers here. " the receptionist remarks

"Yes, we know. We are needing some additional information from that visit "

The woman calls into the office and Rex comes out "Can we talk in private?" Beckett asks

He points to the conference room. The three go in and sit

"What can I do for you?" Rex asks

"We here to get some more information"

Trammel nods "What can I help you with?"

"I assume your mom and dad carried cell phones?"

"Yes. Of course. Why?"

"Can you give us the numbers so we can trace them? There were not found at the crime scene. Is it possible they left them here?"

"No. Definitely not. They both have them with them at all times. "

"Are you sure about them having them?"

"Absolutely! They had stuff on their phones that they did not want out in public"

"What do you mean?" Beckett wonders

Rex Trammell glances toward the door to make sure it is closed to the outer office. "Mom and dad have…had a healthy romantic life, shall we say"

Castel looks at his wife them back "What do you mean?"

He drops his eyes. "They would use the time of looking at a client's place as an opportunity to engage in…shall we say, risky liaisons" he looks up at the couple "And they would record them for later"

Kate can feel her face glowing red and Rick's choked cough does not help. They are both thinking about their own sexapades "

Trying to regain her composure "Uh, so they made their own …ADULT movies?"

"Yeah"

Kate looks at Rick "So if we find the phones we might get video of who killed them?"

Rex responds to this remark "Not just the phones. It is also on dad's computer"

"And you know this how?" Kate seems a little worried

"One day, dad had left his laptop unlocked and I found the file with several dozen videos of the two of them…" he seems embarrassed "engaged, shall we say"

"So they transferred the files from the phones?"

"They had a cloud account and the videos were transferred immediately"

Rick looks at Kate "If we can get to the computer's video files, we might have pictures of their killers"

"Do you have the password for the computer?"

"No. Sorry, they were very tight lipped on that. Probably due to the files"

Beckett looks to Rex "Can we take their computer? We will have our tech see if they can get in"

Absolutely, if it helps find who killed my parents"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inside Beckett's cruiser the two have been a little quiet. Then Beckett speaks "Did you delete all the files of things you and I have done over the years?"

"Yes, but I will go back in and make absolutely sure they are gone"

Kate keeps her eyes on the road "We do not need our kids to stumble onto those…"

Rick finishes "Yeah and get an advanced sex education"


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope this means I am back on schedule**

* * *

Rick and Kate make a quick detour to their loft before returning to the precinct. They know that Alexis will be bringing her two siblings arrive home before the parents will be home from work. Castle runs in and comes back out with his laptop. He jumps into the passenger seat as Beckett pulls away from the curb.

"Are you sure everything is on that computer?" Kate is looking at her husband as he is opening the computer and logging in.

"Yes. I deleted everything off the cell phones and cameras several months ago."

"So, there is NOTHING anywhere else that the kids can get to?"

He pauses "UH. Yeah. Nothing bad they can get to"

Beckett feels a panic rise- up "What do you mean 'Nothing BAD that they can get to'?" We agreed that we only watched these videos once or twice then we deleted them"

"Some were worth keeping for later"

"CASTLE"

"Uh…when I said NOT bad, as in nothing is triple x rated"

This remark causes more worry to rise higher up in her. She can feel the heat in her face and her throat tightening wondering how many videos there are and what king is he talking about calling them 'not bad'.

He has completed checking the laptop and verified that he has isolated all the files to protected space on the computer. He then opens a security script for passwords. "All files, or rather the special files are in this one section of the drive and I am adding additional layers of security so no one can get to them.

He starts punching buttons as he created additional layers of protection. "There are no compromising files that can be accessed without three layers of different passwords All files are gone"

There is a slight pause , then "CASTLE. WHAT did you Not delete, or rather move? And where is it?"

Closing the computer and placing it in the back seat, "Just some photos that used to be called cheesecake back 50 or so years ago"

"What does that mean?" Beckett is about ready to pull over and do something she has promised to do to him for years…Shoot him!

"Love. There are only some pictures I took when we were going special places"

"What places? Why? What was in the pictures?" She feels like he is concealing something

"You know. Some of the parties for the publisher, mayor, fund raisers for the hospital. You were wearing some of the most beautiful dresses. Some showed a lot of leg. You know how much I love your legs."

She is feeling a little better

"That is mostly what I kept"

OH! NO! Wait. He said MOSTLY what he kept "CASTLE. What does that mean. What else did you keep?"

He is trying to stare out of the window "Just pictures of some of the stuff I bought for you"

Now she is really getting worried "What STUFF that you bought for me? SPECIFFICALLY!"

"Some items of clothing"

"WHAT kind of clothing?"

"UM…I…uh…you know. Like last valentine's day"

That did it. She now knows exactly what pictures he has kept "CASTLE! Where are these pictures?"

"I will move them all as soon as we this settled"

"WHERE?"

"To the safe in my office"

She is becoming a little less worried. Then she remembers…

"You know Jimmy has the combination to the safe? You gave it to him a couple of years ago just for emergencies. Out medical documents, will. That stuff is in the safe"

"Kate…don't worry. I will encrypt them too"

The next few minutes to the precinct go very silently. "Castle…"

"Yes?"

"We need to be more careful in the future"

"Don't worry baby, we will.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After she pulls her cruiser into the parking space that is reserved for any command level personnel visiting , she reaches into the back seat "I'll bring the computer" and she comes back up with the laptopn and opens her door and both head inside.

Once in the elevator Kate begins to calm down a little "We will get Tori in here from cyber crimes and see if she can unlock this "indicating the computer she is carrying "Then maybe we can get some answers to the killers"

When they exit on the floor they see that none of the other detectives have returned yet from the tasks she assigned them to accomplish this afternoon. She and Rick take drop the laptop and drop it in the conference room.

Walking back to the bull pen, Beckett takes out her phone can call the tech group "Hey Tori, it's Kate…yeah it's been a while, but I got a good one for you. Our victim's videoed some extra- curricular activities and we believe they are on a laptop, but it is password protected. Deep passwords. Hoping you can unlock it for us"

She listens for a minute "Oh, I see. Tomorrow it the earliest you can have someone look at it? Well, OK. I will leave it in evidence here at the 54th and you can come start on it anytime."

Kate picks up the laptop "I will take this to evidence. Will you call the boys and see when they think they will be back?"

Castle is already taking his phone out and calling their partners to get the information on time. After he talks to Ryan, he next calls Esposito. He has been tild that neither team will make it back to the station before late. Rick tells them that he and Beckett are calling it a day and they will all meet up in the morning.

/\/\/\/\/\

When the duo pull into the basement lot at the loft, Castle reaches back and takes his laptop off the seat and the two head upstairs to see if the clan has made it home.

They are not disappointed when they open the loft door and are greeted by all three of their crew

"MOM-DAD" all three call out at the same time. The two youngest are most ecstatic with their greetings

The parents are rushed as the two youngest reach them first and have wrapped their arms around the pair in a group hug. Alexis is more subdued and just comes close and gives each of her parents a sweet kiss. "Glad to be home"

"Let me go put my laptop in my office and we can all go to dinner. How does that sound?"

"Yes, Great. Yay" the three al talk over each other.

In less than ten minutes all the Castle clan are in the Escalade and heading down the road

"Where're we going dad" Alicia asks

"There is a new Mexican restaurant just opened on the north side and I though we could all try it together"

"Sounds good to me" Kate responds.

When the family get there and are seated, the conversation quickly moves to what the teens did in the Hamptons. "What did all of you do this last week? Had a lot of fun, I bet" Kate asks of the children.

It suddenly gets quiet as neither Jimmy nor his younger sister seem to want to answer.

Alexis is looking at the pair "answer mom and dad" she says firmly.

Alicia starts up first "It's all his fault" she point an accusotory finger at her brother.

He quickly reacts "I was not my fault"

"Was too! You're the one who got all up in my stuff"

"I would not have got 'all up in your stuff' if you were not doing things you shouldn't be doing"

"We were NOT doing anything"

"OK! STOP!" Kate is the first parent to try and settle things down. Let's take this one person at a time" She looks at Alicia "What happened?"

"I met a boy. He was cute. We were doing things together…"

"Yeah! THINGS" Jimmy reacts

Rick looks at his son "Let her finish" then he looks at his daughter "Go on"

"Dad, we were just walking on the beach, went to town and walked around, went swimming…"

"Is that ALL?" Kate asks

"Yes" she quickly answers but her brother has a different response

"NO! they were making out when they were in the pool and on the beach and…" any more remarks are cut off by her.

"What if we were. You were doing it too"

Kate decides it's time to bring this to a solution "Alright! Both of you. Jimmy," she looks at her son "were you seeing a girl?"

"Yes, I was. But…"

"STOP! " she looks at Alicia "Were you seeing a boy?"

"Yes, I was. But…"

"Stop" Kate raises her hand "Did you two do anything except kiss?"

"No"

"Did he TRY to do anything more than kiss?"

"No"

"Did you WANT him to do more?"

The girl turns bright red "NO! ABSOLUTERLY NOT! That's disgusting"

Looking at her son "Did you see them doing anything other than kiss?"

"No"

"Jimmy. Be honest with your dad and me. Were you protecting your little sister?"

He drops his head "yes. I don't want guys to think she is a bad girl"

Kate looks at her husband who has an understanding on his face.

"I think we have a new experience for these two. Big brother is thinking he is protecting his little sister bad boys and she was not ready for it" she looks at the kids "Are we right?"

Both nod their heads.

"OK, both of you understand that this is what big brothers do. Jimmy, don't get too protective. Your sister has a good head on her shoulder. Alicia, Jimmy loves you and just wants the best for you. "

She pauses a moment "Do we all understand?"

"Yes" both say at the same time.

"Good" Castle remarks "our food is here"

The five spent almost two hours at the table eating, talking, adding dessert before finally having to leave to head home.

/\/\/\/\/\

Once back home the two youngest head upstairs as the adults are in the living room. "I need to go home and leave those two to you now. I had a week of them." Alexis laughs. "They are all yours now" she kisses Kate and Rick "See you later" and she is out the door.

As Kate and Rick are stripping down and getting ready for a shower, Kate looks at her husband "I guess this means our fun with teenagers has come to full bloom"

"It would seem so…hey, you want to join me in the shower and we can get some sleep"

"I like that idea, but do you need to do some writing?

"I'm too tired. I would rather spend my time with my wife instead"

* * *

**I wonder if anyone saw the easter egg ion this chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let's have some fun**

* * *

Managing Supervisor Tory Ellis arrives at the 54th precinct early today. She wanted to get a jump start on the computer that Kate Beckett asked her to unlock.

As the department head for the computer and cyber security team, she had the chance to take this case herself and not send a lower level technician out to do the job. The cyber and computer crime unit was made up of some of the absolute best hackers no working for law enforcement and not being look for by law enforcement.

Tory had not seen Kate in a long time and wanted the chance to catch up with Rick and Kate and see what they had been up to and ask about their kids and see if anything new and interesting was happening in their lives.

She pulls her van into one of the parking spaces designated for police vehicles not assigned to the particular precinct. Once inside she immediately goes to the evidence room to get the computer from evidence and she heads upstairs to start working on the case.

As she exits the elevator, she runs head long into Lieutenants Ryan and Esposito.

Kevin speaks first "Hey, Tory, good to see you"

"You too" she answers then looks at Esposito "and great to see both of you. How long has it been?"

You can see Ryan thinking "It has to be seven or eight years?"

"At least" she responds

"What have you been up to Tory?" Esposito adds to the conversation

"You know… working. Breaking into people's computers, video systems. Stopping cyber criminals"

"I heard you finally got married. Some guy from IT?"

She nods her head "Yes. I started working with a guy from the IT department. We just clicked and almost missed it, now…we are married."

"Didn't you have an issue with policy about co- workers in a relationship?"

"No. Fortunately, just like Kate and Rick, we are not both PD employees. I am a sworn officer, he is a civilian employee attached to the PD to assist in helping my department in our work."

"And you connected immediately?" Ryan is getting closer to personal

She shakes her head. No. "Just like Rick and Kate, we did not see what we had until it was almost too late"

"So, you two skimmed past the regulations just like the boss and her guy did?"

She laughs "Yeah, something like that"

Looking around the precinct "Well, what are you doing here so early?" Javi asks

"I wanted to come in early to see if I could break into the computer and help Kate. And hope to get some time to catch up with her while I help her with this case…" she holds up the laptop she just checked out of evidence. I was going to send one of the other techs, but I decided I wanted to do this one myself."

She looks around the floor "Where can I set up? I need a place with a little privacy. I understand the information I am going after is video or pictures and may be a little sensitive."

Ryan looks around and points toward a smaller rom "There is a small conference room with blinds that you can close and not let anything you find become public fodder."

"Thanks Kevin" Tory picks up her bag with her set of electronic tools and the laptop and moves into the room to get everything connected to begin her work. She is assuming that the security is probably not the greatest but breaking in is breaking in no matter what or where it is done.

She sets the laptop on the worktable, opens her phone and puts it on silent so to not be disturbed. She puts it inside her bag. She connects the laptop video to the local monitor on the wall and then removes several flash drives and CD/DVD's and gets ready to start her break in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Castle has finished making breakfast for his crew and call up for Jimmy and Alicia to come down and eat with the family.

Two teens come dragging downstairs like they had not slept in days. Castle wonders how much sleep these two actually got since, for a whole week, they were with all their friends and normally they stayed up till all hours playing games or doing whatever else teenagers do when mom and dad are not around.

"Hi dad" Jimmy mumbles followed quickly by Alicia

Castle looks across the counter to the youngest Castles and shakes his head. "It's a good thing that you don't have to go to school today. Neither one of you would make it for a whole day without sleeping in class."

"Humph" comes from both.

Rick looks up to see his wife exiting the bedroom putting on her dad's watch like she has done every day from the time Castle met her. "Hey babe. I need some coffee"

"Coming right up" he has already begun pouring before she cleared the doorway into the living room.

She looks at her two youngest with the face of someone who has gone down that road herself. She turns to Rick. "I think we can leave these two, home alone. I don't think they will be getting into any trouble today"

Castle nods his head in agreement.

When the four finish their breakfast, Jimmy jumps down and heads for the stairs "I'm going back to bed", followed a minute later by his sister.

Castle has picked up the dishes and loaded the dishwasher while Kate finishes getting ready. He walks into the bedroom where his wife is putting on her earrings. He stops and smiles as she is about to finish "What are you looking at?"

"The woman who got me off the street and made an honest man of me"

She smiles at the reflection "Are you hoping to get lucky later, Mr. Castle?"

"If get to see her in that little nothing of a nighty she bought at Karen's the last time we were in the Hamptons."

"Why? I thought you had a few images of me in that next to nothing thing you could pull up at any time"

"Oh. The real thing is always the best"

She puts her arms around him "yes. I prefer the REAL thing to any photograph too."

He gives her a gentle kiss "Never boring"

"Hey" she pulls back "We need to get to the precinct. Tech is sending someone to unlock the laptop and I want to be there before they get started."

He drops his arms "Right"

As they start toward the door and exit, Kate stops short looking up the stairs "There is one thing here I would be worried about those two looking at"

"What?" Castle is not totally sure what she is talking about.

Kate points to the office "I think we might need to keep that computer with the pictures, starting with that little black number you mentioned, in our possession until we make sure we don't give our children advanced sex education"

She has not even finished her sentence as Castle is heading to grab the laptop ad take it with them.

He drags the machine off the desk and he and his wife are out the door heading to the 54th.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tory is one of the best techs in the NYPD if not the absolute best. She has already broken through the first two layers of security on the computer. Nothing stands out in the first two levels and she knows there are only two more to go before she has access to all the data in the machine.

She knows that she is looking for photographs and video files, so she has limited her search criteria to all video file extensions, ignoring any other records including word documents and spreadsheets.

As she is breaking into the next level there is a knock on the door and Esposito enters "How's it going?"

"I will let you know when I have breached the firewall and have something for everyone to look at…" Tory points back to the bull pen** "**so go"

Javi quickly makes his exit, just as she makes the final breach. She smiles to herself for her accomplishments and punches the key to open the first group of many picture files.

\/\/\/\/\

Kate and Rick have just pulled onto the street and are heading toward the precinct when she turns to her husband "You know, we probably need to move all the photos and videos off that computer."

He nods his head in agreement and opens the lit and starts the login process when Kate hears a panicked sound from her husband

"KATE! This is NOT my computer!"

"WHAT!" she is almost screaming Who's is it?"

He has a panicked look on his face "I think this is the computer from Married Movers. This is Bruch and Nancy's laptop"

"Rick? Where is ours?"

"We must have mixed them up when we went back to the station last night"

After a moment of silence, they both speak at the same time "It's in Evidence at the 54th waiting for tech to send someone to unlock it"

"At least they said it would be a while before they can get to it "Kate remarks

"Yeah, we can go get ours and drop this one off before anyone gets it and breaks in"

/\/\/\/\/\

When the thumbnails begin loading Tory can tell that the images are at least somewhat racy. Nothing X rated, but images of a woman wearing very revealing outfits. A man's white dress shirt with long legs exiting toward the floor, a transparent night gown, and many more.

THEN! She suddenly realizes that she recognizes the subject in the pictures and she quickly closes the screen to make sure no one else sees them"

* * *

**How do we get out of this one?**


	14. Chapter 14

Kate is ready to turn on the emergency lights and siren so they can get through traffic. Rick reaches over to his wife and takes her hand. "

We can call Kevin or Espo and see if tech has arrived and if they have started the break. In fact, didn't Tory tell you it would be a couple of days before someone came?"

"Babe, I am not sure that is a very good idea to call the boys"

"Why not?" We just tell them to go to evidence and get the computer, and keep it until we get there"

"What if one of them wants to know why? "

"Just tell them we left the wrong machine"

"Castle! Are you kidding me? They are detectives. They will figure out that it is your computer and they are both nosey enough to try and get in themselves"

"Kate. Don't worry. I have it locked enough that they will never guess the passwords"

Kate looks across the front seat at her husband "Which level of security is the password, 'Nikki'?"

His face drops letting her realize that he did, in fact, use the characters from the books.

"I can call Tory and ask her when she thinks someone will be there and we can ask her to wait until after we get to the station to send someone"

"That is probably best." Kate grabs her phone can calls Tory's number. After a dozen rings the call goes to voice mail. "Hi Tory, I's Beckett. Call me when you get this. We need to talk to you before you send anyone to the 54th to unlock the laptop I left in evidence yesterday. Thanks" Kate hags up.

She grabs the steering wheel so hard her fingers are turning white "Kate. We will get to the computers swapped out before anyone even knows there was a mix up"

She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out "I hope so" a slight shade of red is on her cheeks.

As Beckett and Castle pull around the corner, Kate sees the tech vehicle parked in the space reserved for downtown vehicles. "Someone is already here" she stops her cruiser, throws it into park, and opens the door and is heading in the building before Rick can even get his door open.

He catches up to her as she is waiting at the evidence counter. "YES. Case number BD04261978. Please hurry"

The officer looks at his terminal "That number shows that a computer was checked out of evidence by a computer support technician about an hour ago."

Before the officer even finishes his statement, Beckett has turned and is almost running toward the elevator. Castle is watching his wife as she sprints across the floor, with her boot heels clicking like she has done for many years.

Fortunately, the elevator arrival gives Rick the chance to catch up with his wife "I still don't know how you run in those things" he points toward her tall boots.

As the doors open the pair enter and she presses the button for the homicide floor. "No time for jokes" she seems very concerned over what may be happening. "If they break into the machine, I will never live it down."

"Kate let's just wait and see how far the technician got before you have a heart attack"

She turns toward her husband "Do you realize what the pictures in that laptop will do to my career?"

"Your reputation survived you and me getting together"

"That was NOT images of a police captain…NAKED"

"Well…you are not NAKED…exactly…"

"That's what I am worried about. What is in there that…" she seems to panic a little more "What if tech has already opened the files? What if Espo or Ryan has already seen them. What if Floyd or Yates have seen them?"

She drops her head and breathing gets short and rapid. The ringing of the elevator bell and the doors opening bring Castle and Beckett face to face with Tory. She seems to be waiting near the elevator for their arrival.

"Hey Tory,: Kate's voice is shaking. "You came yourself for the computer hack?"

"Kate, we need to talk…in private" and she starts to pull Beckett toward the conference room.

Kate is now positive that Tory has seen the images and has lost all respect for her. And what do the other offices in the precinct think?

Oh! If Ryan and Espo have seen this, her life is never going to the same. When the door closes, Tory turns toward Beckett "Kate. I found some troubling images on the computer on this case."

She pauses a moment "Did you know that someone has images of you in some very personal situations? I think you might have a stalker who has collected a sizeable video catalog of you in some very revealing outfits."

Kate suddenly realizes that Tory thinks that the computer has something to do with a stalker case.

"Whoever this person is has been able to get a large quantity of images of you in beautiful evening dresses but, of course, they are from public events, but there is also pictures of you in some very sexy lingerie. Along with more…"

Kate reaches out and touches Tory's arm stopping the breathless rant.

"You have the wrong computer"

Tory is speechless for a minute. "What do you mean? I got this out of evidence this morning"

"Yesterday Castle and I were bringing the evidence computer in, but we had his…our personal computer in the car and we mixed them up when we brought them in"

Tory is getting a look of understanding.

"You have been looking at our personal computer" Kate holds up the other machine "This is the one you were supposed to be breaking into."

Tory takes the laptop from Kate and then a little smile crosses her face.

"Tory, this is still really embarrassing for me. The pictures were very personal for me and Rick. Who else has seen them?"

"No one but me"

"I am so sorry that you….that…these were never intended to be made public"

Tory has a look of understanding on her face "Kate. Don't worry about the images I have seen. I knew that you and Rick have a very…uh… what do I call it? A very spicy marriage"

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that you and Rick love each other so much is common knowledge in the department. The way you look at each other, even going back before you became a couple, is spoken about"

"Really?" Beckett seems a little taken back.

"Kate. I have built my marriage on you and your husband as examples and I will tell you that it has been amazing. Thank you"

Kate knew that some of her and Rick's escapades were common knowledge, but not to this level.

"And, oh. By the way, we have some pictures on our computer that does not need to be out in public either"

The two women laugh. "Now. Give me that computer and a little time and I will get it open for you"

Kate and Tory swap machines and Kate leaves the room.

Outside, Rick is siting at a desk with a more than a little worry on his face. "Let's go outside to the car. I need to drop this back off." Beckett pulls Castle toward the elevator. More accurately she is dragging him.

When the elevator doors close Kate is not looking at Castle "We missed a bullet just now"

"Really"

"Yes. Tory unlocked the machine in no time and started seeing the pictures. But when she realized what they were, she stopped."

"No one else see anything? "

She turned toward him "And if anything does get out and seen by anyone else, you will not be missed the bullet"

"Understood"

Kate leans toward her husband "But you know what?"

He shakes his head 'no'

"We once promised ourselves that we would 'Never be boring'"

"OKAY?"

"We are never boring. Are we?"

/\/\/\

Back upstairs the other detectives have been trying to figure out what was going on with Tory and Beckett

"Hey Ryan. Why do you think Tory would not let us see what was on the machine?"

"I don't know, Javi. Maybe she opened the laptop and was asking about what she needed to see and her and Beckett were working the details out"

"Yeah, she wasn't in there too long. I guess that makes sense"

During the wait, the four detectives keep going over the details of the case when Yates notices a small note on the autopsy report "Hey it says the victim had a tiny trace of latex under a fingernail"

"Latex?"

"Yeah, like in a glove?" Ryan questions

"They say is looks like it came from a glove used in auto repair or construction"

"That's interesting" Espo comments "Where did the boss and her husband go? "He is looking around the floor then the elevator bell rings, and Castle and Beckett are heading into the bull pen.

Just then the door to the conference room swings opens and Tory steps out "I have the laptop open and it is very enlightening"

"Is it what we expected?" Kate smiles at Tory when she asks.

"OH, Yeah. Your victims were quite a pair. There are several videos that were taken in several different places"

"Is there a video of when they were murdered?"

"See for yourself" she answers and invites the six to join her in front of the monitor. Tory starts the files that she has located with the most current date.

After the recording begins the pair can be seen acting out some kind of roleplay. They are trying to be serious but after his clothes come off and she ties her husband up to the railing above the hot tube. She changes into a dominatrix and is acting out all the activities expected.

Suddenly in the video a sound happens off screen and the two look toward the door. This is when Bruce speaks up "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

A familiar voice comes from off camera "I want you to pay for what you did to me" A person appears, as a blur, on the screen, but no face is seen. Nancy Trammel screams but obviously the sound proofing of the building kept her pleas from being heard outside.

Beckett and Castle both speak at the same moment "I know who the killer is"

* * *

**Time to wrap this one up**


	15. Chapter 15

Even Ryan and Esposito had not witnessed a Beckett – Castle mind meld in several years. They looked at each other when it happened, and were pleased to see the two still 'Had It'

Since this was something new for Truett and Yates, they could do nothing but stand looking at the events that just played out wondering where this came from and where is it going.

Beckett looks at the other detectives "Ryan, I want you and Yates to go to the records building for New Jersey where the company is located and see if there was any lawsuit filed against Married Movers or if they filed any against anyone o any information concerning anyone . Also check the police records to see if any reports were handled involving altercations of any kind with our victims."

Turning to the other two. "Espo, I want you and Truitt to do the same thing in all counties of New York. We might find more evidence…. Castle and I are going to the mover's offices and talk to the staff and see if there have been any altercations that they were aware of."

All six head out different directions to complete the research that the Captain has ordered.

As soon as Castle and Beckett enter the elevator and the doors close, these two are all over each other like so many times in the past. After a long and extended make out, Castle pulls away and looks into Kate's eyes "you not going to tell me to stop?"

She smiles back at her husband "Why would I do that? You wouldn't stop even when I tell you…"

/\/\/\/\/

The other two pairs of detectives head out to complete the task given to them by the Captain.

As Esposito and Truitt get into Javi's cruiser "Espo? What was it I just witnessed between the captain and her husband? They spoke at the exact same moment"

"You should see then when they are working out evidence and they bounce back and forth finishing each other's sentences. They have one brain and it sometimes takes over and nothing else comes in between"

Ryan and Anna Floyd have pulled out of the precinct in his cruiser. She seems to be thinking about something "Kevin…how long have you known Captain Beckett and Rick?"

"Kate came to the 12th about 25 years ago and Rick weaseled his way in a little later. Why?"

"I have never seen two people so in tune with one another as they are."

Ryan decides to make sure Floyd knows everyone was watching her "Rick and Kate have been connected at the hip, so to speak, since shortly after he joined the group. Those two have had the brain share thing and have been able to solve cases by going into wild theory building, and sometimes just an instant of knowledge they figure out the murderer"

"Like what I just saw?"

"Very much so."

"That is amazing. I hope I have that kind of connections with my partner"

Ryan chooses to dig just a little bit "Like you and Truett police partners? Or you and Truitt life partners"

She goes quiet for a minute. "I hope I have not messed up too bad and run him off"

"With your flirting with every man around including trying to make him jealous by flirting with the Captain's man?"

"Yeah"

"Let me tell you something about Castle and Beckett. They are the best example of a loving couple who have everything going for them. They love solving crime, together. He worships the ground she walks on and she sees him as a knight in shining armor."

"I kind of see that"

"It is so obvious. When these two are working a case together, it is an aphrodisiac to them and when it is over, they finish what the case starts. There is nothing and especially NO ONE that will ever separate them. We have watched a line of suitors be shot down over and over in the last two decades. Neither of them ever looks at another person."

"I hope I haven't damaged my career by flirting with Rick trying to make Truett look at me."

"I promise Kate noticed. She is brilliant at reading people. I will bet you that she knows what you were trying. You might talk to her after the case is over and make sure"

"I will"

"But! More important talk to Yates. You might find he might be more than a little interested in you too"

After a moment of silence. "I will do that"

/\/\/\/\/

After a short detour to relieve some built up tension between them, Kate and Rick have arrived at the offices of Married Movers. Just before they walk inside and ask to talk to Jake Beckett's phone chimes and she answers "Hey Javi, you have something?". She pauses as Esposito seems to give her a lot of information.

"Thanks, Espo" Kate looks at her husband "This case just got more interesting". Turning back to the Hispanic detective "Can you, Ryan and the other two go pick up the suspect and meet us back at the station?" there is a pause "Great! See you in about an hour"

As soon as Castle and Beckett enter the building and ask for Jake, the receptionist tells them to go back to his office.

Once inside Jake looks up at the pair "Have you found out anything on who killed my parents?"

"Yes, we actually have"

"Who is it?"

"It is a little complicated. Can if we can get you to come back to the precinct with us and we can go over the detailed evidence we have?"

"Uh…sure…I guess I can do that" Jake gets up from his chair and follows the Captain and Castle as they lead him back to her cruiser.

With heavy traffic, the trip back to the 54th takes almost the predicted hour. Once they arrive and the trio enter the homicide floor, Beckett sees Ryan standing with Esposito, Truitt and Anna. He indicates for them to go to room 2. She directs Jake Trammel to go to the empty interrogation room. Her and Rick then go out to the bull pen.

"We have all the players?"

Esposito answers "Rooms one and two."

Beckett tells Yates and Floyd "Go to observation and we will join you there shortly."

A few minutes pass before Beckett, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito enter the room. Beckett begins to lay out her plans to pull a confession from the killer. She turns to Floyd and Yates. "I know you two have some experience, but this one gets a little complicated, so watch how we trip them up"

Detectives Ryan and Esposito go to room 2 and Captain Beckett and Rick Castel go to the room 1. Once the doors are closed the trap gets set.

Room 2

Ryan looks at his file "Jake Trammel? I am Lieutenant Ryan, and this is Lieutenant Esposito, we need to discuss what information we have on the deaths of your parents"

"OK" He now seems a little nervous.

As they sit down Esposito looks at the notes "Oh, did they read you your rights?"

"Uh…No…My rights? No."

Javi then reads the rights to Jake "Do you understand these rights?"

"Uh…yes"

Kevin begins. "The business 'Married Movers' is set up a stock corporation?"

"Yes"

"So, you do not actually own any part of the company?"

"No… Mom and dad own all the stock. They have talked about giving me a part, but is had not happened yet"

"I believe you had asked them several times to give you shares and they kept saying no "

"That was their decision"

"But didn't you need to get more of the company? You needed to pay some debts you built up?" Beckett seems to be heading somewhere and he is not sure where.

"I am not sure what you are referring to?"

Beckett looks to her notes. "You purchased a condominium last year?"

" I needed somewhere to live."

She keeps looking at her notes. "It was a very expensive piece of property…it says here that the note was for 1.6 million"

He is beginning to sweat "Property in New York is expensive but sometimes it is more expensive that what you can afford"

He is now sitting in silence.

"The public filings she that a foreclosure was posted for non- payment"

"I was having some struggles. I got it worked out"

"How did you get it worked out? EXACTLY?" Beckett is on her usual roll now and Jake has no idea how deep he is digging his hole.

"I…I was…" he is trying to come up with an answer that lets him off the hook. "I was able to transfer some money."

"You transferred money from the business to yourself so you could pay the late mortgage payments?"

"Well, yes"

After your parents were killed, you were able to take over the business finances without oversight from them."

He now is getting a little worried "Are suggesting that I killed my parents?"

Beckett stays her usual calm self "No! We know you did not kill your parents. You have a rock-solid alibi for the time of their deaths"

He seems confused now, more confused, since the captain admitted the police knew he could not have done the deed. "So why am I here?"

"We wanted to see if you knew of anyone who would want to kill your mom and dad" Still, Beckett gives him no indication about what the police knew.

"No. I really do not know anyone who would want to do that"

Kate stands along with Rick "Stay here for just a minute" and the duo leave the room.

As they pass by the open door to the observation room, Yates steps out "If he didn't do it do you suspect the other" Pointing toward room 2 "Of being the killer?"

"Let's see where this goes" and Castle and Beckett enter room 2.

Scott Kirby, the building inspector, is waiting patiently. Rick and Kate sit down across from him. "Mr. Kirby…do you know why we asked you in?"

"No…not really unless you need more information from me about what I saw at the crime scene?"

"That is partly what I want to ask about, but first…" Kate looks to her file "Do you remember about the complaint files against you with the licensing board?"

Kirby pauses like he trying to remember "UH…well…there was a report I heard about"

Again, she is looking at the file "A report was filed about an inspection you did and reported the building was in great shape and had no major problems. But it was discovered there were some major issues that needed addressing"

He begins to turn red and a bead of sweat pops onto his forehead. Um, yes but that complaint was withdrawn, and no other action happened"

"Do you remember who files the complaint?"

"Not really" he is sweating more now

"Let me remind you." Kate pulls out a piece of paper "It was filed by Married Movers after they began to move a client and they discovered an obvious problem in the building"

He looks at the document and seems a little more worried "Yes, but the report was withdrawn"

Kate calmly folds her hands in front of herself. "The withdrawal was done by Jake Trammell"

"I guess. I am not sure"

"Mr. Kirby" Kate turns on her tough interrogation face "That complaint would have cost you your business and you knew if it stood you would be closed"

"Yes, but it was withdrawn"

"It was withdrawn by Jake Trammell the day AFTER his parents were murdered by someone who surprised them as they were having a little frisky time together"

He is sitting quietly "If your evidence is my fingerprints, remember I was all over the apartment with you in fact"

Castle points out the fact that when the inspection was done, "Mr. Kirby. You were not wearing safety cloves. The kind mechanics and others wear to protect themselves from possible contamination. You seemed to be interested in making sure to leave your fingerprints everywhere. "

Kate continues "Fragments of Nitrile Gloves were found under the fingernails of Nancy. They match the brand you normally use in inspections."

"Mr. Kirby" Kate starts back. "The one thing you failed to consider was being recorded by the Trammel's cell phone" After a moment pause "Did Jake Trammell convince you to kill his parents so he could take over the company by promising to pull the notice, letting the blemish on your license disappear?"

He nods affirmatively as he drops his eyes to the table "He told me to destroy the phones and no one would have any proof I was there"

"Scott Kirby, you are under arrest for the murder of Bruce and Nancy Trammell and conspiracy to commit murder with Jake Trammell" As she finished and stands Esposito enters the room and places handcuffs on him and pull him away.

When Rick and Kate walk out the see Ryan pulling Jake Trammell, handcuffed, being led toward the holding cells.

/\/\/\/\/\/

The six are having an after the case drink at The Olde Haunt discussing the case. Tonight, Anna Floyd is sitting a close as she can to Truett making sure he can feel her closeness, smell her perfume, and the under the table touching she is doing. Even though they think no one notices, all of them do.

Turning to look at Beckett, "Captain Beckett…"

Beckett interrupts "Kate…it's Kate"

A pause delays the next "Kate, OK. How in thew world did you put this together?"

Kate looks to her husband "Rick and I recognized the voice on the video. That is how we knew who committed the murder. We just started talking about why he would have a reason to murder the Trammels. Jake's alibi was too solid, so he suggested we investigate a connection between Jake, Kirby, and maybe the victims"

"When did you put this connection together?" Anna asks

Kate suddenly realizes this theory building occurred when her and Rick took a very private side trip on their way over to see Jake "UH…we…I…"

Kate's stuttering is halted by Ryan cutting in "These two can do this theory thing in an elevator ride between floors. It comes from the connection they have in their brains"

Kate appreciates the explanation Ryan made. She moves to slide out of the booth "I need to go to the restroom" and she stands

Anna also stands "I need to as well."

In the hallway outside the toilets Anna gets Kate's attention "I want to apologize to you"

Knowing where this is going Beckett gives detective Floyd her undivided attention.

"I want to apologize about flirting with Rick. I was trying to get Truett's attention and it was not working."

"I might not seem evident, but he noticed."

"How are you so sure?" she seems very worried about her actions.

"I put Rick through the same when we first met and, today, I wish, instead, we got together sooner."

"You think he and I are ok?"

"I have seen that look on Castle, so Yes you are ok with him. As long as you don't wait any longer"

"Thanks, you Captain, I will. And I want you to know I learned more from you on how to solve crimes along with how to get your man."

* * *

**There is an epilogue coming**

:


	16. EPILOG

**To all my readers.**

**Please do not hate me for this**

* * *

EPILOG

In the beginning…

There were two people who could not have been more different than these two.

One was a player. Always being on the prowl for another 'fun' time. Not caring who the fun was with. Not caring where they went. Not caring who knew or what others thought about it. Never planning on letting anyone close. There had been several close that caused pain. So never getting hurt again.

The other was a hard-nosed. By the book focused individual. This one wanted to find the solution to crimes that left a trail of dead bodies and broken emotions from one side of town to the other. Never letting the opposite sex close enough to get near the heart. She had been hurt and was never going to let anyone that close again.

Neither had any plans on finding someone to change their life. Let alone the other person.

But it did happen

Richard Castle and Kate Beckett!

Opposites but 'The Force' brought them to the same place at the same time and changed both of their lives.

For him, a crime scene with a woman murdered like he did in his books. A police officer who absolutely took his breath away.

For her a man who was a little more fun to be around. Made her smile, between the moments she wanted to shoot him, but even those comments were done in jest.

Or were they?

One day the earth stopped spinning. The stars rose higher in the sky than ever before. The grass was greener and the air fresher….

He stops typing and leans back in the very uncomfortable chair in the poorly lit desk and looks around. It is the same dull hotel room it was an hour ago. It has not improved at all. Glancing back down to the computer screen he sees the horrible writing that his life has dropped down to.

Q WHAT KIND OF TRASH IS THIS?' He asks himself.

It is still the same garbage he started so many times but never finished.

THEN it hits him.

He can tell their story, but tell it as a fantasy. A tale reminiscent of the King Arthur and knights of the round table.

Castle begins his first draft.

"A LOVE FAIRY TALE "

The crown prince, Richard, has decided to not follow tradition ruling the kingdom from the castle without caring about his subjects and, instead, go out into the countryside and meet the people who are under his rule.

He has gathered a small security detail and has begin traveling out into the kingdom.

His first stop is at a small village of Bretshire. Upon his arrival, he immediately asks to meet the village elders. He wants to let them know he is there and to not think of his visit as a threat, but a desire to really meet his subjects and see what the trone can do to help.

He is directed to the home of James, the village elder. When he arrives at the door instead of the man, he is met by a beautiful woman. He is instantly struck by her radiance. She is tall, lean long limbs even evident in her floor length peasant dress.

He is almost without words as he admires her beautiful green eyes, long brown hair and facial features that can pass what she is feeling inside to the outside world. Her current expression is a mixture of surprise, admiration, but mainly disinterest.

"Prince Richard?"

"He is trying to respond. "UM…Uh…yes. I am Prince Richard. Who am I blessed with?"

She pauses not really wanting to answer truthfully. The man standing before her is known for a long list of escapades with the women in the kingdom. She is not wanting to join that group, but she knows a lie will cause horrible retaliation from the Crown. "My name is Katherine, your Highness"

His train of thought is broken when he hears the front door open and the songstress voice of his wife announces she is home enters.

"Babe, are you home?"

"In the study" he responds.

Kate comes up behind him and leans into his neck intimately. As it happens, every time she does this, he lets out a little gasp.

"Are you trying the fantasy thing again?

He leans back to get a kiss from his wife. "Yes, but I have come up with a real story"

She begins reading and sees that it is them, but not completely. "What are you doing this time?" She moves around the desk and sits across from him.

He notices that, unlike most days, today she is wearing a skirt and blouse. "Some special occasion?"

"I had a meeting with the commissioner. But tell me more about this new story?"

He looks back to the computer. "This is just the beginning of a first draft, but I have an idea in my head that I wanted to get out, but now I will do a complete outline"

"So what is the story line?"

"Well. The prince has decided to change the story of the royals. He is traveling into the kingdom and create trust between the throne and the subjects. Instead of ruling by fear, he wants to create mutual trust and support."

"Interesting," she responds "Give me more"

"He travels into the kingdom and meets with each village elder and asks what they need. He also joins in with village traditions, goes to a wedding at one stop, and instead of claiming a royal privilege with the bride he, instead, gives the new couple a royal blessing. He insists they he pay for housing and food while they are visiting.

Kate is looking at her husband with love "And, of course, they are named Katherine and Richard?"

"Well Duh"

He looks at her dress again "What was the giant meeting with the commissioner about that brought you to dress up so much?"

Castle thinks he can see a sadness come over her. She suddenly drops her head and her hair covers part of her face.

"Kate. What is it?"

She takes in deep breath. "I have been asked to move up to Deputy Chief?"

"Chief! That's great. You deserve it. You have worked so hard in the …" he stops talking when he realizes she is not responding like she is truly not happy with the offer. "Kate…" softly "What's wrong?"

A sigh leaves her chest "If I take the position, I will move from the field. I will be stuck in an office, I will not be able to conduct investigations. I will no longer be the detective that I once was." after a pause. i will no longer be Nikki Heat"

Castle gets up and walks around the desk an kneels down in front of his wife. He takes her hands into his own and links their fingers "Kate, you have been doing this for over thirty years. You have done amazing things, put a lot of bad people in jail and brought closure to a lot of families who lost loved ones"

She nods her head. "I know. And I know it is time for me to make a change." She points toward the laptop where Rick has started a story "Just like you have started a different story from anything you have ever done."

"That is so true, Kate." He looks toward the desk "And just like I am going to write this story under a different name because Richard Castle writes murder and spy stories but not fairy tales. I am making a change in my life…"

Kate looks up to him

"We can both make a change in our lives"

She smiles at him "You think so?"

"I do"

"I will put- in my papers tomorrow"

She feels him wrap around her with more love than she once though possible.

From an irritating playboy to the love of her life.

"We will now both move to the next phase of our story"


End file.
